Armours
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The Winchesters have met an assortment of different, some powerful, supernatural creatures. They have never had a problem with taming or bringing them down. Usually they can push them into a corner, shove a gun or knife in their face, and that's that. Until it isn't. How do you intimidate and defeat the angels responsible for forging Heaven's Weapons? The Archangels weapons?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new Idea that has been rolling around in my head for a long time now, and just finally decided to dish it out to you guys. I've been making a few new OCs and am interested to see where I can take them, cause their a bit different then anyone else I've made. I'm happy to finally introduce you to the Armours of Heaven, they're kind of like blacksmiths, and they made the weapons in the vaults of Heaven.**

 **They're nothing like the Winchesters have met before, usually they can push it in a corner and shove a gun or knife in its face and it caves, but not these four. They're up for the game, and they come to play, not to get even.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm retired."

Was the very first thing he said when he was summoned to the circle. Castiel stood on the perimeter with his blade in hand, ready if anything hit the fan.

He smiled at the attempt.

"Please, do try, I made that blade you weild, we made all blades, human and angel alike."

Castiel looked down at his angel blade and adjusted his grip, looking a tad unsettled, Sam and Dean looked at him in surprise. They never really learned where the blades came from but never suspected that someone _made_ them.

"You worked under Lucifer."

"I was his weapons maker, yes."

Sam tiled his head, interested now, this was news to him and he was always open to learn something new.

"A blacksmith?"

"An armourer, but sure, a blacksmith too I guess."

"And you worked for Lucifer."

"You could say that."

The young man looked around, eyes training in on the gun Dean was keeping trained on his chest.

"Do it."

"Zazriel."

Castiel's voice silenced them all. The new unknown angel, Zazriel, glared at the seraph.

"Do not think to tell me what to do lowly soldier. I may be retired but I still out rank you."

They stared each other down for a long moment, silence sat heavily around the room like an all encompassing blanket, it became almost unbearable until Sam cleared his throat again to take control.

Castiel clearly was not having the same affect on this angel that he had on others they had met.

There was clearly a past between them and it was starting to show itself as a negative one.

"Why did you bother me?"

Zazriel didn't turn his gaze from the angel before him, staring into the others eyes even through the flickering flames of the holy fire circle, though his question was not directed at him.

Sam took lead in this one.

"We need your help."

"No, you need my skill, there is a difference. What do you want from me?"

Sam exchanged looks with his older brother, he shrugged and motioned to answer, "We need weapons."

"And what part of 'I'm retired' did you not understand?"

Finally stepping forward, seeing as his brother wasn't getting anywhere with this, Dean didn't lower his weapon in the slightest. Zazriel finally tore his gaze away from Castiel long enough to size the puny little hunter up.

"Look the end of the world is here and yo-"

He was cut off by a sharp snort, "And whose fault is that? Look big fella, you may have guilted Gabriel into action with your pathetic little words of family and shit, but you only talk a big game. I'm not so easily plyable. Let the world burn. I've had my fun in it. Let Daddy make a new one and I'll start up right where I let off in this one."

Castiel shifted in his stance and raised his chin slightly in what could be taken in a condescending manner. Zazriel gave him a spiteful look, and if they could kill, he would have rid the world of this nuseance long ago.

"Still so loyal to him I see?"

"Least I'm loyal to somebody bub."

He got a snort at that one, "You still follow him even after he abandoned you."

Zazriel's eyes darkened into something dangerous. Stepping forward he ignored the flames as they set fire to his shirt and burnt the skin underneath. Being what he was he was used to the flames, forging weapons was not a task that just any angel could do and especially when it came down to forging archangel weapons.

"He didn't really have a choice, now did he, watch yourself Castiel. I am outside the rank system but you are not. I could still wipe the floor with your ass even behind this flames here, " He turned his head slightly to gaze at the two hunters, "You need to work on your 'asking' skills. You seem to think that just because you have them backed into a corner and point a gun or blade in their face that anyone will bow to your will."

He gave a cold calculating smirk, "I am not to easily defeated." and stepped right through the flames. Knocking Castiel aside with a flick of his hand and an utterance of 'pathetic' he lifted Dean by his throat.

"Unlike those other siblings of mine, I am not scared of you, you don't get to plow me into a corner and point something scary in my face and have me bow to your whim. I am an _angel_ Dean Winchester. I have seen scary. I have seen fearsome. You are neither."

Zazriel smiled and turned to look at Sam fumbling with his own gun, "I want to see you fail so badly. I'm living for it. There's a betting pool. And once you're out of the way that then we have free access to your pet over there. Elyon is not happy with you Castiel. Not happy at all."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Dean fell in a heap on the floor, coughing and clutching at his throat as the air burned a path back into his lungs. Sam dropped the gun he'd been fumbling with at the change of tides in the room, adn ran to his brothers side.

The older hunter pushed him aside as he struggled to his feet, eyes on Castiel's body where it lay still against the floor.

"Cas-Castiel! Cas, buddy?"

He waiting on sore baited breath for any sort of response from their angel companion. First he had to make sure that Castiel was okay, and then they could worry about what had just happened, and whether or not they should take his underlying threat to heart or not.

Were they just threatened? He feels like he was.

In a way he's never been threatened before.

Castiel groans and his eyes clench shut tightly, a hand coming up to touch his temple, blood is slowing spilling from a gash in the back of his head somewhere and it leaves a smear as he sits up from laying haphazardly against the wall.

"Dean?"

"I'm here buddy! I'm good, you okay?"

The angel nods slowly, groaning softly and finally opening his eyes, they are clouded over. Possible concussion, Dean briefly wonders if angels can even get concussions, he'll keep an eye on him just to be sure and decides to let the question go.

They have more important things on their plate right now.

"Cas what happened? I thought you said he would be with us?"

The Seraph took a moment before climbing to his feet, wobbling a bit at first, but quickly catching his barings.

"That is Zazriel."

Sam met at their side, and him and Dean exchanged looks, "Who exactly is Zazriel? I tried to research him when you suggested we seek his help but I couldn't really find anything."

The younger Winchester rubbed at the back of his head.

"His name means the usual, 'Strength of God' and that's about it, nothings really known about him."

Castiel sighed and ran a hand over his face, reaching back to feel for the gushing wound and heal it to the best of his ability. Dean nodded in agreement with his brother. He noticed little things during their confrontation, things that seemed to set him apart from the other angels.

"And he said he was outside the rank system? Walked through Holy Fire without much of a care?"

Sam was watching them both carefully as he answered his brothers question, "Heaven has an established Hierarchy. Archangels on top. I'm assuming that Zazriel is below them?"

Castiel shook his head, "Yes and no."

Finally they seemed they were going to get their answers. Castiel had found his wound and healed it enough, turning his attentions back to his human comrads. Of course they would have questions. He should have been prepared for this, for Zazriel to be loyal to his Master, and yet he hadn't.

Shame on him.

"Zazriel is an Armour of heaven, there are many, but he is one of the original."

"An Armour?"

"Like that of a blacksmith, he made holy weapons, his brothers and he made all weapons."

Dean nodded, that was why he wasn't phased by the gun being pointed at his face then.

"And by all weapons, you mean-"

"Human and Angel."

He nodded, right, of course they did. That was great. He was basically a walking talking armory and he hated them.

 _Wait. Brothers?_

"Brothers?"

Castiel nodded, heaving another sigh, and moving around the two hunters. He stepped up to the table that Sam preoccupied most of the time and moved books around until he came to a leather wrapped novel, it looked more like a journal then anything, and he flipped through the pages.

He found the page he was going for and tapped it with a finger.

"Zazriel, and his brothers, he mentioned one, Elyon."

"You said he was still loyal? Loyal to who?"

Sam rushed to meet at his side, eyes wide at the sight of the page he'd been looking for, not believing it real for a moment.

"Lucifer. The original Armours were for the four archangels. Zazriel was under Lucifer."

"Elyon? What about him?"

Castiel turned to look at Sam, nodding at his questions, encouraging them.

"Elyon is still maintaining his place as an Armour of an Archangel, he is under Michael."

So that made sense, why that one would have it out for Cas and them, they were trying to stop his bosses plans and that would most likely put him out of a job.

"There are four, the Original Armours; Elyon, Zazriel, Nathanael, and Salathiel. They are credited with making all instruments of Battle."

He flipped a page, "Nathanael made the Horn of Gabriel, under direction and power from Father."

Another page, "Salathiel forged the Staff of Raphael, and his Caduceus."

A third page, "Elyon forged together the Lance of Michael, and his flaming sword Glorious."

Dean snorted at the name, a bit full of himself to name his sword something like that, wasnt he.

And a fourth and final page, "And Zazriel. He is the maker of the Trident of Lucifer."

Sam looked the pages over, flipping back and forth, reading every word carefully and thoroughly, not wanting to miss a piece of information in case anything in here could work in their favor.

"They forged weapons in Holy Fire."

Dean swore, "That's why he didn't care when he just stepped on through it."

"Theres a ritual in here for summoning...I can't make out the name though...its long so I'm assuming it's for more then one person?", he looked over to Castiel and the angel nodded.

"Yes it was not uncommon for people to summon an Archangel and their Armour together."

* * *

 **So you made it this far! Still interested in it? Wanna know more? Will they meet the others? Will they gain them as allies? Or more enemies? What are they going to do with this summoning ritual they found?**


	2. Chapter 2

Zazriel landed steadily, midstep, in the midst of the ruins of an old timed gothic catholic church, fists clenched tightly in agravation. The gall of that little soldier to call him out and demand his help.

He skill set was invaluable, sure, but they knew that the Armours were not to be disturbed.

Screaming he swung and let his curled fist fly into the wall next to him, chunks of plaster and rock fell to the floor and a puff of gray smoke filled the air around him.

He was going to tear that traitor to pieces, damned Elyon's temper or not, he wasn't their leader.

The room took on a sudden chill, and his eyes crossed as he looked down his nose and watched the puff of air from his lips condence before his features. Frost crawled up the walls, and spread across the floor, intricate little patterns and none of them were exactly the same.

He felt the presence at his back, a presence he hadn't felt in eons, the presence that always allowed him to do what he pleased so long as it was in order given.

Zazriel didn't turn around.

But he knew who stood there.

...

He was always in the background, to the right, always to the right where ever they fell, but always in the background. Watching carefully and taking in the minute changes when they'd show. This was not his Archangel, not any more, this was a creature created of pain and sorrow, created to replace and protect the Archangel he used to be.

The one who would cover them in his grace and right the wrongs.

The one who would speak words of comfort and hum soft tunes under his breath as he worked, offsetting the fright and panic.

The one who they could all go to, at one point, and speak privately with regarding concerns and troubles they faced.

The one who made sure that each and every one of them knew they were loved individually and not as a mass.

"Salathiel."

He turned, chin lifting ever slightly to greet his brother, Elyon dipped his as he came to stand at his side. A hand rested soothingly on his shoulder, and he looked slightly to see his brothers fingers, and the ring with his Archangels crest on it.

The Seal of Michael.

"Elyon."

Together they watched their Archangel's, the Armour never far from their side, and stood in silence as they paced and squabbled.

Michael had changed too, Salathiel had taken notice, out of all his brothers the third born was the most observant. He was cold, stone-like in his will, turning their family into an Army from the guardians they had once been.

His fear and his pain consumed him alive, it dripped from every pore and down every feather, so determined to ensure that there was never a repeat of what happened to the Morning Star that he turned them all into obediant terrified soldiers.

"War is brewing."

They were hardly ever noticed anymore. They can remember a time, when things had been happier, life lighter, when the Archangel's had all been together and they with them. Gabriel had always been the funnest, the brightest, and he always managed to get soft spoken shy Nathanael to smile. To laugh.

His laugh had died when his Archangel left him in the night.

Lucifer always walked in late to meetings, laughing this bright sort of laugh, and smiling stunningly, arm curled around Zazriel's shoulders.

Elyon used to arrive before Michael, don't let the Archangel fool you as he was not always as punctual as he was now, and he'd be there seated in his Archangel's chair at the head of the 'war room' table. Michael found it humorous, and he'd arrive with a chuckle booting the angel from his seat with a wing, taking his place, and always pulling the younger to sit on his knee instead.

Raphael was always behind Salathiel, hands on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing soft circles into his joints, smiling to himself when he'd hit a particular spot and the Armour would melt slightly into his chest behind him.

And all of that, the laughter and familiel love, had left with the Morning Star in his fall from Heaven.

They had gone from loving each other, loving them, to ordering them for weapons.

Salathiel had made Raphael's Staff.

Elyon, Michael's sword.

And then war had been wrought.

"Salathiel, come, we take our leave."

Bowing to Elyon, and Michael respectively, he followed after his Archangel. Silent and stoic, behind The Healer.

And always to the right.

...

"So we fill in the blanks with any name, any one we want, and they have to come?"

Castiel nodded at Sam's question, dabbing a cloth to his split temple as the blood spilled out, focusing on his wound and his friend. There was no telling who Sam would decide to bring forth, and whether or not they would come as friend or foe.

Armours were tricky business, their Archangel easy to read, seeing as they knew whose side who was on, but the Armour was different. Loyal to their Archangel to a fault, but always with more planned behind the scenes for each other.

Dean had left them a while ago to fetch the ingrediants they needed and should be back at any moment.

Then they would try again, perhaps go for one of the less volitile ones.

Nathanael had always been soft.

But unpredictable.

...

"I know this must be difficult for you, being separated from your brothers like this, but I thank you."

"Not as hard as it must be for you Sir."

Raphael bristled at the title, his shoulders tensing slightly, and he turned a look in his direction as they finally sealed away in the private rooms of the Archangel. Away from expectations and prying eyes.

"Don't call me that. I am not a 'Sir'."

"With all do respect, you're not a 'Mam' either."

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you, has time made me fonder or have you always held such place."

Salathiel smiled and made a hand gesture. The Archangel barked a chuckle, an emerald wing coming around to cuff him fondly, with practiced ease he ducked under the feathered appendage and tugged a well placed feather free as he moved forward.

Twirling it between his forefingers as the Archangel barked a yelp and spun from where his attentions had diverted to.

"Troublesome little angel."

The sting of a pulled feather already gone, Salathiel moved passed him and brushed his bare arm with the soft fluff of the tip of the feather as he did, Raphael watched him with careful gaurded eyes.

"Nothing but trouble."

"And yet you don't sack me."

"It is difficult to find good help these days."

"Nah your just fond of me. You _love_ me."

Raphael hummed, "That I do. And my love for you has been your saving grace for eons."

Salathiel hummed in responce and moved to collapse onto the Archangel's bed. The room was overcome with companionable silence as they settled into other various tasks. Raphael was sorting through something and documenting it into a journal at his desk, the Armour relaxing on his bed, fingers running over the edge of the feather in his grasp, eyes closed comfortably.

Raphael may have changed to the others, but to him, to Salathiel, he was still Raphael. Still his Archangel.

A hand tugged at his foot, pulling him from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. Another robe was being held out to him.

"Go. Wash up. You smell like sulfer and fire."

Salathiel took his new robe and turned slightly, "So does your bed."

"You little," He ducked under the Archangel's arm and jogged to the wash room laughing, "You won't stay in there forever, brat."

He smiled as he stripped, stepping into the ever warm water fall, letting the water fall over his head and shoulders, white hair sticking to his face and the back of his neck.

Always to the right.

Always where he belonged.

...

 **Sooo! We met some of the others! Salathiel and Raphael are cute! How do Elyon and Michael interact? Zazriel isn't alone in that worn down Church is he? Who are the Winchesters going to summon?**

 **Wanna find out more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylinemaster: Yay! Thank you for the review!**

 **uNICOnDIANGELO: Thank you so much! I love that you love it! Lucifer and Zazriel are gonna be good for each other, but so so sassy! LOL!**

 **AN: Thank you all for the comments, favs, and follows! You all rock so much!**

 **...**

"So, the retired life? How has that been treating you?"

Zazriel clenched his fists and bit his lip to keep from smiling, well, his definition of a smile.

"Well you know, easy money, illegal activities, how's life as a caged animal?"

The frost was still climbing the walls, and it only increased in its tracks, and the temperature dropped even lower. It was enough that he felt himself begin to shiver. It was cold and he was starting to notice it.

"You punched the wall?"

He barked a laugh and lifted his hand to examine the bleeding knuckles, flexing his fingers softly watching as they shifted and the skin pulled and cracked. Zazriel licked at the layer of blood and spit it to the floor.

"Had to punch something, wouldn't be so kind as to let me get to your face?

There was a soft chuckle from behind him.

"Temper, little one, temper."

Out of the four of them he had always been the most volatile. The easiest to anger. The one with the hottest head on his shoulders. Elyon could hold a grudge. Nathaneal was as predictable as the wind. Salathiel was cunning. And _he_ was hot tempered.

Poetic isn't it, considering who his Archangel was.

The mood in the room shifted again, darkening as the others darkened too, and the temperature dipped under freezing.

Zazriel went cross-eyed as he watched the breath from his lips condense before his nose.

...

Michael hummed to himself, leaning over the edge of the map table in their war room, eyes rooming over something that the other couldn't see.

Behind him, leaning against the corner of the wall, beginning to doze off was his Armour.

Peering over his shoulder the archangel gave a small smile, "Elyon? You aren't falling asleep back there, are you?"

He jolted awake with a start and looked up, his eyes wide but still clouded with shadows of fatigue, stumbling forward as he tried to appear alert and at the ready. He wasn't as conincing as he had hoped and his archangel gave a chuckle.

"Of course not. Just resting my eyes, Sir. Your back is so amazing to stare at it must be done in doses."

Michael smiled at him, pushing away from the table, and steadied his companion by the shoulders.

"Mhmm, perhaps it would be a good time to turn in for the night, what say you on this matter at hand?"

Elyon looked up at him and smiled shyly, "I think it sounds like a wise idea."

His archangel hummed and curled an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close as he lead them to the side door in the back. Elyon settled into his side and hummed, knowing that if he did not have this guide in his dearest older brother he would be a stumbling mess.

Michael pushed the door to his rooms open with his free arm and guided the younger towards the bed. Elyon curled into the pillows immediately, not even bothering with removing his sandals, no fear, large hands grabbed at each ankle undoing the straps and tugged the shoes free.

A blanket is pulled to his shoulders and he curls deeper into the pillows, eyes fluttering shut already.

The light fades around him, though he can still hear Michael at his desk, and he falls into a light slumber.

"Elyon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are your brothers?"

He nuzzled into the pillows and licked his lips.

"Why?"

"Because you four are up to something and I think I know what it is."

Elyon shook his head, "You have no idea."

...

 _'Raphael. They are up to something. I know it.'_

He looked down at the foot resting on his lap, lightly massaging it with a thumb, Salathiel was sleeping rather soundly next to him, freshly showered and resting, he looks as young as he was when they had first been introduced.

 _'And what gave you that idea, brother mine?'_

 _'They have always been conspiring against us. Though I can sense that Elyon is angry, he hides it well, but he could never pull it over me. I know him too well.'_

Salathiel hummed and his other foot inching just a fraction, turning slightly in a more comfortable but odd direction.

Raphael smiled down at him and reached for his other foot. The Armour hummed and uncurled even more.

 _'I must agree, they have always been secretive. Always been playing more then one game at a time. What is it you fear?'_

 _'The unknown whereabouts of the other two.'_

Raphael hummed and worked his fingers into the younger's cafe, his muscles were always so tense, and were downright near solid when he'd spent his entire days in the Forge, _'For some reason I don't think it will remain that way for long. Salathiel has been working hard on a project we are not privy to.'_

Therewas not many places in Heaven that they were not permitted as Archangels.

One of them being in the Forge.

They could enter, sure, but there was a certain point that was even too deep and too hot for them.

Something big was going to happen and it was going to happen right under their noses too.

 _'We need to find Zazriel and Nathanael.'_

 _'Easier said then done brother. You know them.'_

He felt more then heard Michael hum in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir, I think we found something."

He smirked to himself, self satisfaction flooding through him at the glint of the small not very impressive treasure as it was handed over to him, this would get him on top again.

One down, one to go.

"You.", he pointed to one of the others, "Go retrieve the Commander."

...

"Zachariah, please tell me that you have a very good reason for waking us at this unholy hour of the morning."

Let it be known that Michael the Archangel was not a morning person, and he was not exactly thrilled that he was woken at this hour of the morning, and by Zachariah of all people. He was still in his night wear, much rather being back in bed until the sun actually rose to start the day.

Elyon was as tired as he was himself, adn he'd prefer to ensure that his Armour get the proper amount of sleep then deal with whatever poor excused issue that Zachariah had come up with now.

Raphael hummed in agreement, patting the hands dangling down his chest and urging the younger to stand back up again. Salathiel gave a huff but did as told, arms retracted from the archangels chest and folded behind his back passively as he settled into his position behind him, and to the right.

Though he was much more soft spoken then his older brother, the Healing angel was not happy to have been woken at such an, excuse his pun, at such an ungodly hour.

Zachariah smiled at them both respectfully, politely, and held a hand out for a the object in question. The guard behind him stepped forward setting it in his palm softly, the light of the Throne room caught the smooth metal and it glistened brightly. Michael sat up just a bit straighter at the sight of it.

"What is that piece you have?"

"Sir, it's is a weapon of some sort, found in the Forges."

Elyon stiffened behind him, he caught it in the corner of his eye, his fists clenching tightly at his sides, Salathiel's eyes turned quickly to glance at his brother Armour, clearly they knew something of this unknown weapon.

Zachariah smiled looking much like someone who had stumbled upon the treasure of all treasures, "Michael, we believe it is a weapon strong enough to be used even against that of an Archangel."

He stiffened, sitting up a bit straighter, eyes focused on the offending object. Even Raphael showed more interest then before, sitting forward on his Throne.

"Let me see it."

The angel stepped forward, bowing as he did, and bent to set the small blade in the Archangels palm. Michael examined the blade, Raphael leaning in close to see for himself, eyes tracking every inch, fingers following every rune carved into the metal. He turned it over in his hands gingerly.

Testing for the truth in Zachariahs accusation he stuck the tip of the blade into his free hand, hissing as it slid flawlessly into the skin of his palm, had it been a normal angel blade it wouldn't have so much as left that of a scratch. This was a weapon created to be used for one purpose.

His eyes blazed, smoldering dark amber like that of the embers of a fire, his fingers curled around the hilt of the blade. Zachariah bowed deeper and stepped away, his job complete, he had once been shamed for his inability to get Dean Winchester to say 'Yes' but now he would be feared again.

He had found the piece to get those dreaded Armours knocked down a few pegs.

"Elyon, come," behind him the Armour shifted, "Do you see what I see?"

"I see a rat Sir."

His head shot up, eyes flaring in anger, "This weapon Elyon. You made it. It holds your signiture of creation. There is only one whom I know who can carve such detail into rune work. You were never given clearance to make any new weapons."

The Armour glared, eyes snapping up from the blade in the Archangels hand, to the one who had went snooping for it. He'd always had a bad feeling when it ame to Zachariah. He was too power hungry and would do anything and everything to get ahead again.

He's warned Michael as such but he's been waved off.

"And why would you feel the need to create a weapon that can harm an Archangel?"

Elyon was silent, he was always quiet, his glare spoke volumes more then he did at this moment.

"Elyon, have you anything to say?"

His fists shook with his repressed rage, not known for his lengthy temper, and the in the next moment everything happened in a flurry. Elyon had jumped from his side, the guards coming up to keep him away from the other lower ranking angel before them, he side stepped them and evaded their grasp landing a good solid punch to the older angels jaw sending him reeling backwards.

Salathiel stepped forward, prepard to stand at his brothers side, hands inching closer to his waist but came to an untimely stop at his Archangel's raised hand.

He would fight for his brothers.

But he would kill for his Archangel.

Raphael was in charge, at the end of the day, he gave the orders. Salathiel just followed them.

"Elyon.", Michael's voice was firm, hard, like a knife cutting through the tension in the air. It brokered no room for arguement of any kind. Everyone in the Throne Room came to a stand still at the tone used. Zachariah breathed in deeply, his face a purple and red canvas, Elyon froze mid-punch, knuckles bleeding and bruised purple. "That is enough. Stand down."

He tucked the blade into his robes, motioning with a hand to the guards around them, "Guards, escort him to the prisons."

Two stepped forward to do as they were told, hands reaching for their swords as the Armour reached for his blades, "You will go peacefully Elyon."

Elyon snarled at the angel on the floor who had turned his Archangel against him, tugging at the bonds he was placed in, turning when they turned to lead him to the Prisons. Michael rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

"Thaddeus?", the Guard leading the Armour and his two escorts halted, turning, "Thaddeus, I am fond of him. I will be at the prisons at day break to speak to him further. I understand it that often times the treatment of the prisoners under your watch is not as it should be. No harm shall come to him Thaddeus, I do not have the patience for it, and it will be on your head."

He nodded once, saluted them both, and bowed before exiting.

...

Sam threw the lit match into the bowl of assorted ingrediants, watching as it went up in flames, they danced high and bright, engulfing the bowl in its entirety. At the same time, at the signal that was a mere look, the elder Winchester let the match he held fall to the floor. A perfect circle quickly illuminated, and on the other side, a second precaution, stood Castiel with angel blade in hand.

They all exchanged looks and with a nod from their angel friend, Sam spoke the encantation, "Emoc taerg ruomra fo nevaen, I llac uoy yb eman, Leanahtan ruoy ynapmoc sah neeb denommus."

The flames in the bowl took on a golden hue, as did the circle of holy fire, but nothing more seemed to happen. Dean was about to call it quits, in the next couple of minutes, and they'd have to go back to the drawing board.

Behind the wall of flames stood a sillouette, short, eyes glowing a swirling silver. They stepped forward as the flames died down, revealing that of a short young man. Hair braided back in twining braids, something silver flashed from his ear in the form of an earring. The silver glow of his eyes faded into a soft gray.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Castiel," he eyed the two humans, "And his little pets."

"Nathanael."

He ignored the greeting and his eyes flashed silver again, "What do you want from me?"

Dean stepped forward to take charge, Nathanael regarded him once and waved him away in dismissal, turning his gaze back towards the only other angel in the room.

"Tell your pet that the big kids are talking and to go away. I don't mind humans, but I don't like him."

Castiel turned towards Dean with a look, Nathanael was their only shot. The other two wouldn't come down without the permission of their Archangels and there was no way that neither Michael nor Raphael was going to give that, Zazriel hated them all with a deep passion, so their only hope was Nathanael.

"We need your help in defeating Lucifer."

"No you want me to make you weapons to kill him. Am I right or am I right?"

"Well-"

"Look," his hand shot out and grabbed Castiel by the tie and yanked him down, "How about I make a teeny little knife and slowly but surely skin you and your little humans for what you did to my Archangel."

Castiel swallowed nervously. Sam exchanged looks with Dean. They had never had this happen before.

"What happened to Gabriel was a tragedy, but you would defy his honor by harming those he gave his life to protect," Nathanael growled and pulled him closer, enough that the flames almost licked at the seraphs face. Sam and Dean rushed forward to his aid.

"And what exactly would you know of honor Castiel? It was your pets words that guilted him into action. I want to tear their tongues out and feed it to them."

"Nathanael", it boomed like a crash of thunder, the voice, and they all jumped in honest surprise, "Let him go."

He grit his teeth, straining to tug the other angel into the burning flames of holy fire, but he didn't. The strain in his muscles gave way to the proof that it was not by his choice. Behind the glow of the flames came another figure, eyes glowing bright gold.

"Nathanael."

The Armour backed away from the angel, Castiel righted his tie and looked beyond the shorter angel before him to the being behind, there was something about them that he recognized. Something about them demanded respect, an awesome power that should be taken in caution, to be heeded. But he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Good boy. Hey Deano? Don't say I never did anything for you."

...

Raphael gave the angel before him a good hard look, the other met his gaze head on, not giving in the slightest. So much for sleeping until morning came.

"Salathiel, are you to tell me, despite how close you two were that you had no idea of this blade he'd created."

"Yes Sir."

"Do not call me that. Not here."

Here was his rooms, away from the eyes of The Host, where they could be themselves instead of what was expected of them.

"Yes Mam."

"Do not lie to me."

"Never."

"Little Brother."

"Big Brother."

"Armour."

"Archangel."

They stared at each other for a long moment, one up and the other down, Salathiel damned his short height and Raphael's tallness. Neither wanted to be the first to break the contact. Raphael planted his hands on his hips and the Armour copied him.

"Why would I need to create something like that when I already have you right where I want you?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the jibe, "You little-"

Salathiel laughed and ducked under his arm and crawled back under the blankets on the Archangel's bed, leaving him standing at the end.

"With all due respect Saint, I love our conversations where you play interrigator and I play interigatee, but I'm tired, its still dark out, and your bed is warm."

Raphael watched him for a moment, rolling his eyes in exasperation, but he let up on the interrigation. Salathiel was many thing and was capable of many things, but keeping things from him was not one of them, he was terrible at keeping secrets.

To an extent.

He let it go for now in favor of climbing in next to him, tugging him closer and pulled the blankets around them both, "Sleep well little brother."

"You too big brother."

 _'Zaz, Elyon has been compromised.'_

 _'That is most unfortunate. We move on though. Nathanael is in place.'_

 _'Have you heard word back yet?'_

 _'No.'_

Salathiel listened to the silence in the room, the steady breathing of the Archangel behind him and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept soundly, everything was still and quiet. It was too bad for Elyon. He would be missed.

And he, _he_ had to get to the forge.

...

 **I AM STILL ALIVE AND THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET GOOD! Sooooo things have gone down! True colors are flying! Elyon's been sent to the prisons. He also created a weapon strong enough to harm an Archangel. Are the others in on it? What are they up to? Who stopped Nathanael? Is he going to help or hinder? What's Salathiel need in the forge?**


	5. Chapter 5

**cutecookielove:Thank you so much! me too but dont worry it wont stay that way for long! Elyon knows exactly what hes doing! He's not gonna be hurt! Promise!...too bad... :D I love Salathiel too! Him and Raph are quickly becoming my favorites! thanks so much for the comment! your so sweet buddy!**

 **Poladottedgiraffe11: OMG! thank you so much! you're so nice! Maybe, maybe not! hehehe! I completely understand that, I really disliked him in canon but on the other hand he's also one of my favorites, I think its because he is so unknown. All we see is the side of him having to deal with the mess of his brothers warring and what his Father left behind for him! Thank you so much! It's going to get so good! I love my ocs, I'm so happy you think they're great! Thank you so much for the comment!**

 **Magic11: I can't! It's a secret! LOL! Don't worry though!**

 **Guest: LOL! I did update! I did! I really did! There are a few, which will be revealed later on, but the Armours aren't necessarily against the Archs completely. They are always playing more the one game at a time. Always. Thank you so much for the comment!**

 **AN: Thank you so much for all the feedback, comments, Favs and follows guys! You're all the best! Things are about to get super good! The Armours are definitely playing to their own game, marching to their own drum! The Archangels have their hands full with them!**

 **...**

The Prison buzzed with excited energy when the great doors slammed open and the volley of gaurds entered, they met at the bars of their cells to witness the Armour being led down the hall. Silence fell over the crowd as he was led to a cell on the far end.

Thaddeus snapped his whip as he passed, some of the prisoners backed away in fear, others too numb to care. There was a point beyond pain that they had reached and it was bliss. There was nothing more he could do to them that hadn't been done already.

"Remove his crest."

The Armour snarled, struggling against the hold of the escorts, and he kicked out as they tried to remove the crest of his Archangel from his neck.

Thaddeus heaved a sigh, "How hard is it? He is a runt. Just grab it. Break his legs if you must."

"Sir, you hea-"

"We can say that there was a scuffle between the prisoners."

Elyon muttered a low threat at the guard who reached for his Saint Michael's crest, his left hand breaking free, and he snapped their wrist back with a loud snap. The angel screeched and reeled back pulling the wounded appendage in protectively. Some of the others laughed at his misfortune.

"I dare you-"

Silence echoed when he fell back, Thaddeus shaking out his fist, the bruise already taking its color. Snagging the crest he tore it free and pocketed it.

"Lock him in and begin the booking process."

The guards nodded to his command, dragging him down the hall to the last cell, tossed him in and slammed the gate shut. Elyon groaned and rolled onto his side, head pounding, face bruising a dark purple.

...

Nathanael glared at them, still safely within the confines of the burning circle, glaring heatedly at the humans on the other side, despite the fact that his Archangel was more the obviously alive and kicking.

It took him a good hour to explain how exactly he avoided being killed by his older brother and was not ashamed to say that he pulled the 'baby brother' card when it came to stalling Lucifer's temper on that dreaded night.

"Nathanael stop glaring at them."

"Let me outta the fire."

"Are you going to try and strangle the short one?", Gabriel nodded at his answer of silence giving him a look, "That's what I thought. No. You can stay there."

"This won't hold me forever."

Sam cleared his throat, "Umm Gabriel, not that we aren't happy to have you here but," he exchanged looks with his brother, "But why exactly are you here?"

"Well Sam-a-lamb, thats the million dollar question," Gabriel waved a hand in Nathanael's direction, "Cause you done pissed off the only ones who can literally make a weapon out of anything. They're up to something, something big, and I have a feeling it has to do with you two."

"What?"

"Ask buster here," All eyes turned towards the young angel still within the confines of his fiery prison, he looked up at the silence and met all of their gazes, and came to rest on Gabriel's, "They've always been playing more then one game at a time."

Nathanael smiled at them, not bothering to even argue his accusations, "We sure do."

...

"You threatened my vessel."

"They bothered me."

Zazriel backed away from the fallen angel as frost spread over the wooden floor underneath them.

"You will leave them be Zazriel."

"As long as they lea-"

He went silent when a finger pointed into his face and he went crossed eyed looking at it, not moving an inch and his chest siezing tightly as he stopped breathing. "Look at me."

Blue eyes flitted up to meet their colder counterpart.

"What did I just say?"

"I will leave them be."

Lucifer nodded and retracted his finger, tugging the Armour closer, an arm settling around his shoulders. Zazriel breathed in relief and leaned into his Archangel's side, picking at the speck on the elder's sleeve.

"So little brother, what has you coming here of all places?"

Zazriel shrugged and scoffed, "The decor."

"And it would have nothing to do with the dagger under the pew?"

He looked up quickly, eyes wide in alarm, trying to pull away from his Archangel but the arm around his shoulders didn't budge in the slightest.

"Did you think I would not notice it? It is made from the same materiel as my trident. My grace is intwined in the metal Zazriel. Come, I thought you were smarter then that."

...

"What happened to your face?"

Elyon didn't utter a word as the fingers locked around his chin and tilted his head to the side so as he could get a better look at the bruise. He grimaced as it ached and twinged with pain. The sun had risen but the Archangel had not slept a wink without having the Armour by his side.

Sure, they had their own rooms at the forge, but they rarely ever stayed there.

He made a face and tugged his chin free from the elders grasp, turning to sit back on the cot in the corner, clearly not crazy about being sent to the Prisons despite what he had done.

Michael heaved a sigh, "I would have thought a few hours in the cell would have loosened those lips."

"Well, it seemed to work wonders."

"Elyon, why would you feel the need to create a weapon like that?"

Nothing. Not a word.

"I could leave you here."

Elyon looked at him, "Do it. You're playing our game now."

"Why would you betray me like this?"

"Betray you?", Elyon sat up a tad straighter, "I did not betray you. I didn't do anything but what I was created to do. I made a weapon."

"A weapon strong enough to harm an Archangel?"

He shrugged, slumping back over again, crossing his arms. Michael heaved a sigh and turned to make his leave.

"I will return later, perhaps more time in here will loosen your lips, do not cause more trouble. I saw the guards wrist you snapped."

"He tried to take my crest."

Michael froze, angered at the Armour, but not enough to unclaim him. He turned to look over his shoulder, eyes taking in the Armour's form, and focused on the spot his crest once stood out proudly.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The crest? _My crest?_ "

Elyon shrugged again and jumped when the Archangel's grace snapped, thunder boomed, the air snapped around them.

" _Damn it_ _ **child**_ , Elyon what has gotten into you!"

His eyes widened as the Archangel turned back around, shed his sword and its sheath, and he scrambled backwards as the elder advanced.

"If the prisons won't get you to talk, then _I_ will."

The shadow of the Archangel fell over him and a hand closed around his bicep.

Down the hall, in another cell, Thaddeus looked away from his prisoner at the sound of the scream from down the hall, in the last cell.

It echoed.

...

Making sure that there was no one following behind him, Salathiel made his way down the walking path to the gates of the Forge, hands folded calmly behind his back. He had to finish it, finish what had been started.

He set his hand on the cool stone before the great iron doors, there was a loud clanking and a boom of thunder as the locks opened themselves at the command of an Armour.

A great rush of hot air blew over him in greeting and the flames grew higher, the heat almost unbearable to anyone but them, he took one final look over his shoulder and stepped down into the dark granite step. A thundering crash and the great doors started to close on their own accord.

He passed the work area covered in Ice, where Zazriel had once proudly gave life to Lucifer's desires for weaponry, the Staff of Light and his Trident.

Next was the station that Nathanael proudly called his own, messy even still, cluttered with half made creations and projects.

Then there was Elyon's, now abandoned, completely ruined under the hands of the rats. He grit his teeth as he walked further down, perhaps he would be exterminate the vermin for getting involved in something they had no part in, for interrupting, for snooping in their personal affairs and stepping foot into their Forge.

This was their domain and no one dared enter without their permission.

Salathiel stepped up to his table, pulled the hammer down, and reached into the molten celestial metal pulling out the red hot sword within. He raised the hammer above his head and brought it down hard, a resounding clang echoing through the vast chasm, sparks flew over his head and the flames illuminated him in red and orange as he raised the hammer again.

The plan must go on.

 **...**

 **Soooo? Things are starting to get good! Elyon's made a weapon to be used against an Archangel? There is more the one? What's Michael done? Who screamed? Why? Will Nathanael help the Winchesters? Will Gabriel? Will Nathanael spill the beans? What are the beans? Zazriel has one of those blades? Lucifer's noticed it? What's Salathiel making?**

 **SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

 **STAY TUNED BUDDIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Polkadottedgiraffe11: LOL! thank you! The beans are very very important that you will learn about later on! In the next couple of chapters! Dude real talk here, me too man, me tooo! They kind of act like everyone else doesn't really matter so long as both of them is okay! I mean honestly, Lucifer being released the first time? Sam's fault. The Darkness? Both their faults. Dude yes! I completely agree! Por Gabe, they basically walked all over him even after he told them his story, they used his pain against him! His death is so on their hands! I cant! Don't even get me started on them I can go on forever! The angels, minus Castiel at some points, are my favorite! The Archangels are top! They are my all time favorites! Heaven does need to be fixed! GO TEAM HEAVEN!**

 **Teabrows: Yea! Thank you!**

 **Cutecookielove: LOL! It's gonna get so good! I love the suspence! Thank you, I'm doing my job right, hehehe! LOL! At least one of those questions was answered, somewhat, indirectly, it counts! LOL Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Hehehe Michael did something~~! Its good!**

 **Parimelik: I try too!**

 **Telentropy X: It's always the clueless ones that you have to watch out for though! They always end up being the underestimated! LOL! Thank you so much! Same buddy same!"**

 **uNICOrnDIANGELO: Thank you so much I'm so happy you like it! LOL I try not to pick favorites (Salathiel is my baby) because I don't want to be that sort of person (ITS SALATHIEL!)! Nah I'm kidding! I so pick favorites too! Salathiel and Zazriel are so fun to write too! Nathanael and Elyon are going to get more screen time too! They're all pretty awesome! Thank you so much again! :D**

 _ **AN: You are all so nice! Big shout out again to Polkadottedgiraffe11, teabrows, cutecookielove, guest, parimalik, Telentrophy X, uNICOrnDIANGELO for all the awesome feedback and reviews! You are all so nice! Thank you again! So much! Things are about to get interesting guys! It's about to get real!**_

* * *

He wiped the sweat from his brow, at long last he stepped away from his finished project, eyes taking it in for all it was. It was a beauty, a piece of art, one of the greatest things he'd ever completed.

He ran a finger of the smooth metal of the blade, like a smooth cool glass under his touch, perfect to the touch.

The rune work was everything. It was all in the detail. Elyon was not the only one who could put such mastery into the carvings in the blade. He tucked the finished product in the silk sash around his waist and turned to leave.

It was complete.

* * *

"Brother? Where is Elyon?"

Michael downed another glass of scotch and grimaced at the burn in his throat, shaking his head softly, it was still a sore subject to breach. His Armour, the one whom he'd played hand in raising, the one he trusted most outside his Archangel Brothers, had betrayed him.

Reaching over the wooden bar top he poured himself another glass.

It was unlike him to drink, angels did not need such things, but sometimes one needed to simply let go.

"He is in the prisons."

"Still?", Raphael leaned against the other side of the counter and pulled the bottle out of the elder's reach, "I think that's enough for you. Why is he still in the prisons?"

Michael looked up at him, eyes void of their usual spark, this was the final straw that might break the camals back.

"Because he won't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why he created it. I told you they were up to something."

It was something alright. The Armours were always known to be playing more then one game at a time. And something had angered them recently. Something had gotten on their bad side and it was never a good thing to be on the badside of an Armour.

Their tempers weren't known for being merciful.

"Are you sure? Salathiel hasn't said anythi-"

"Have you seen him?"

"Who?"

"Salathiel? Have you seen him today?"

Raphael paused a moment, taking the moment to think it over, now that Michael had mentioned it he hadn't seen his little pest today. But surely...

"I am sure he is doing his chores."

But the seed of doubt had been planted. What was he doing? He'd been gone since last night. Perhaps it wouldn't be too much to check in on him. Make sure hew was doing what he was supposed to be doing.

Just to be sure.

* * *

"Give me the dagger."

"What?"

Lucifer looked down at him, fingers digging into his shoulder sharply and he hissed, "The blade, under the pew, give it to me."

Zazriel stiffened and for a moment the world seemed to stand still, and then he shook his head, to both of their shock. The Archangel turned, slowly looking at him undivided, his eyes almost competely frozen orbs.

"What did you just say to me- _omff_!"

He had to move fast, had to get his dagger out of here and away from the Archangel, so he plowed his elbow into Lucifer's gut. The blonde huffed having the wind knocked out of him, bending over on himself as he wrapped his arms around his midsection, the Armour took it as his element of surprise and bolted away from him. In one foul swipe he tore the pew from the flooring and reached in for his dagger.

Lucifer recovered quickly, eyes smoldering in his rage, "You little-"

"I wouldn't!", the Armour turned, blade in hand, threatening Lucifer with it, ready to strike, "I don't want to but I will. Back off."

"Zazriel, you are skating on thin ice."

He backed away from the Archangel, for fallen or not, it would be a close fight should it break out and they both knew that Lucifer would come out on top.

"And no, no I won't stay away from them! They've fucked with too many of us! They're humans with a holier then thou god complex! And their little pet! I like screwing with them now! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Oh reall-", he screeched, falling back as the dagger appeared in his shoulder, it hurt, it burned, like liquid fire had been jabbed into his shoulder. Zazriel appeared above him and yanked his dagger out.

"I'm sorry Icepop, I really am, but I can't let you get in the way.", Lucifer looked up, gritting his teeth as the pain began to subside, "Please? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Then he stood, tucking the dagger into the waist of his pants, smiling now, "But do watch. It's going to be awesome."

Lucifer blinked and he was gone.

* * *

"Brother? What happened to you?"

Elyon turned in his cell, rubbing at his sore bottom, trying to rub the everlasting sting out. Michael had tried to beat the truth out of him but had not succeeded. He hadn't been in that sort of position since he was only little and now he remembers why he avoided it as much as he could. Why he hadn't done anything that would come to end with him facing his Archangels hard hand and his wrath.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to finish my work and ensure that Raphael was distracted."

Salathiel was leaning against the bars, smiling softly to himself, finding this situation funnier then his brother Armour was. Raphael was not as handsy as Michael was when it came to bringing them to task, he preferred forcing him to stay in his own room at the Forge, and seeing as he slept mostly curled up into his Archangels side, under his warm blankets, it was a fitting punishment.

"Did he-?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ohoho.", He held up the key hanging off his finger, "He did. Ouch. Did he like, take you over-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!", He blushed and looked away causing the other to laugh, "Just open the cell!", still laughing he did as he was told. Salathiel slid the key into the lock and twisted it open, the clicking of the lock ringing out. Elyon looked down the hall as he stepped out noticing the lack of guards.

"Where are all the guards?"

"Don't worry about it."

Elyon eyed his brother in arms and raised an eyebrow, "You scare me sometimes."

"Thanks."

They smiled at each other and turned tail to run, Elyon passed a cell and froze, turning back slightly. Salathiel came to a stop when he noticed he was alone again, turning to look over his shoulder, and rolled his eyes. Of course he would make friends with his fellow inmates.

"Elyon! _Come on!_ "

"We can't leave him!"

Huffing a heaving sigh Salathiel ran back, unlocking the cell door and they both backed up as the older angel stepped out, Elyon clapped him on the shoulder, "Run brother. Run far and never look back."

There was a muffled sound from down the hall and Elyon stumbled as he was yanked forward, the three taking off running towards the door again, Salathiel tucked the key under his robes and reached into his deep sleeves, pulling out a small jar of bubbling goop. He threw it over his shoulder just as the guards came charging from the back rooms.

Thaddeus yelled in his rage.

The jar hit the marble and the entire floor filled with thick dark smoke.

Salathiel pulled them both to the right when they finally made it to the door, "Come on! We have to keep moving!"

* * *

Gabriel was a talker.

But he knew a lot too, so it was okay that he was a talker, and that the fire was slowly but surely burning out. Nathanael watched it closely counting down the seconds. It was all only a matter of time from here on.

"I like you boys.", his voice caught his ear, "You annoy me and I want to punch you more then I don't. But I like you."

Nathanael looked over at the silence, meeting the golden eyes that had turned to focus on him, and he shook his head. No way in hell.

"Do it."

There was no way in _hell_.

"I'm ordering you to make them celestiel strength bullets."

 _Shit_.

* * *

 _'Guys we have a problem.'_

 _'What? You mean how Elyon is stuck in prison?'_

 _'No. I got him out.'_

 _'Salathiel what did you do to the guards?'_

 _'You don't want to know.'_

 _'Guys. Back on track. We have a problem. Gabriel want's me to make bullets.'_

 _'You can't!'_

 _'Nathanael!'_

 _'Don't do it!'_

 _'Guys he made it an order! I can't-'_

 _'Shoot them in the face!'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'No. This is why we don't usually let you have an opinion on matter Zaz. Do not shoot them.'_

 _'Yea, you just wanna win the bet.'_

 _'I do. I really really do.'_

 _'Guys, what do we do?'_

 _'We do what we do best.'_

* * *

 **So things are heating up a bit! Only going to get hotter from here! So much is happening! Gabriel is ordering Nathanael to make bullets? Michael tried his hand in getting Elyon to crack? Zazriel has his own blade that can hurt an Archangel? He stabbed Lucifer? Salathiel broke Elyon out of prison? Who else did they break out of prison? Will Raphael find out? Michael? SO MANY QUESTIONS STILL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Telentropy X: DID THEY! I DONT KNOW! LOL! Its true though, he sort of had it coming, and finding out what he's planning with the others, well, lets just say that if a certain Archangel finds out he is most certainly not going to be a happy camper! Salathiel is so fun to write! He's the bestest!**

 **teabrows: The Armours have more then one end goal, which you will find out, promise, one gets revealed here!**

 **cutecookielove: LOL and know more you shall! I promise! Michael is harsh but only cause he cares, he doesn't want to lose anyone else after what happened with Luci, I promise he's not always going to be so harsh! He has a softer side I swear it! I can't promise you anything! I'm sorry! (don't worry though I cant do tragedy I just dont have it in me) There are a lot of things that are about to be revealed in the next couple of chapters! They most certainly have some things that they need to get off their chests!**

 **uNICOrnDIANGELO: LOL! I felt so bad for him! I wouldn't ever want to be in his shoes for something like that! Nathanael is supposed to, as he was ordered, but they always have a choice! Zazriel has a lot going on right now! He has a big role he has to play that you don't know about just yet! But their relationship is most certainly going to change. They have hidden things from them in the passed, and they knew, but things are most certainly different this time! Im so sorry! I hope this chapter answers some of the questions!**

 **K: Hi! I now have a name to give you! Nice to meet you K! Thank you so much!**

 _ **AN: So, this has been a hectic week! Turning 20 this monday! Hurt my pinkie real bad and now its splinted! So hard to write like this! But I managed! Hope you like the chapter! Thank you all so much for your support and love!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

* * *

"Are the prisoners all accounted for?"

The guard shook his head, there was one prisoner that they had all seen escape, that one being Elyon, but there was another missing. Another unaccounted for prisoner had come up on their radar.

"Who?"

"The traitor sir. The one who let the serpent in."

 _Gadreel._

Thaddeus's knuckles popped as he clenched his fists, "Alert the command. Begin the search! I want them all found."

* * *

Salathiel tugged them through the back streets, winding between the buildings and shops, dragging them along at a quickened step. Beside him, Elyon saw when their other prisoner escapee started to fall behind, he had been worse for wear then the Armour had been.

"Brother we have to slow down!"

"We can't!"

"Brother he can't keep going like this!"

It was bad enough that they were forcing him to betray his Archangel like this, but now he had to slow down because their convict escapee was becoming fatigued, Elyon was starting to ask for too much.

"Then we should have left him!"

"Salathiel!"

He turned to glare over his shoulder, the inner Healer within him spotting the injuries of the other almost immediately, he cursed his teachings under Raphael for doing this to him.

"Fine, this way, Raphael's storage is this way!"

Salathiel tugged them down a darker alley, in the direction of the one place they could get the aid they needed. There were no lights on within the little building, no one in the back room, it was as good a place to hide out as any.

Only two had the key to that place, him, and the Archangel himself, and what with all the commotion it was unlikely he would come searching here. Out of sight out of mind and all that. Tugging the chain out from under his robes he unlocked the door and ushered them inside, locking it behind him.

Elyon helped Gadreel stumble to the cot in the corner, as the other Armour reached for the matches to light the candles, the flickering orange cast a warm glow over them as the sun had long since set.

"Are you sure we're safe here?"

"Of course, there are only two keys, mine and-"

"Mine.", they turned in shock, fear creeping up on them.

There, seated in the large chair in the corner was one of the few people they had hoped not to run in to, how they had missed him was beyond them.

Raphael did not look pleased.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

There was nothing more he could say, the guilt wearing on his chest was greater then any punishment that could be given out. The others may be okay turning on their Archangels but he wasn't.

Especially when he was giving him that look, arms crossed over his chest, standing straight at full height and proving to the world once again just how short he actually was. He hated that look. The look that made him feel so small, in more ways then just height, and he looked down for a moment.

The gaze when he looked back up was not any less tense.

He hummed, "You are sorry? And for what might you be apologizing for, hmm? Breaking Elyon out of the prisons? Breaking into my personal cabinet that you were explicitly told to stay out of? Creating that thing you have hidden in your robes? The list is long Salathiel. For what are you apologizing for?"

Behind them there was a rustle as the other escapee adjusted himself, trying to find a more comfortable position in the least noticeable way. It didn't work. The cot creaked despite his attempts to stay under the radar, and everyone turned to look at him.

Raphael quirked an eyebrow at him in surprise, "Gadreel?"

The prisoner escapee sucked in a breath at the attention from the Archangel. Raphael heaved a sigh, arms uncrossing as he reached for a pack on his desk, pointing a finger at his Armour his eyes flashed.

"Sit. You are not going anywhere."

Doing as he was told, Salathiel nodded, moving behind the desk to sit in the large leather chair. Elyon blocked him from his path to the wounded prisoner, he took hold of the youth's chin in hand, and though his grip was gentle, his eyes were firm.

"Do not block me again."

Backing away from the angered Healer, he nodded, Michael may have a hard hand but no one wanted to cross the Healer. Raphael nodded approvingly and stepped forward, bending to pull the dismissed guards hands away from his chest.

"Let me see little brother."

Elyon stepped to the side again, leaning against the old desk, watching the Healer work. His was nimble and precise, working on mending the wounds that littered the prisoners chest, distracting him with nonsense questions. He crossed his arms and whispered without looking back at the other behind him.

 _"You're sorry?"_

 _"Shut up! Have you ever actually been punished by him before? I told you I'd help but I refuse to cross him."_

 _"You're soft."_

 _"I'm loyal."_

Michael had not thought twice about sentencing Gadreel to the prisons, knowing the rumors that came from such a place, and hadn't even bothered to hear his side of the story. But watching the third born Archangel care for his wounds, treating him with the same tenderness and kindness as he did any other patient, perhaps not all was lost to them.

 _"Can we trust him?"_

 _"With our lives."_

Raphael tucked a blanket under the angels chin and stood, wiping his hands on a towel, "He is not going anywhere for the time being."

He regarded them and motioned to the back room, "Enter." They did without a word. Neither wanted to face the Healer's wrath. He checked on the slumbering patient over his shoulder and cracked the door behind him spinning on the two. Arms crossed again and face set firmly.

"Someone had best explain to me what is going on."

They exchanged looks, how he, an Archangel no less but not the oldest in the slightest, could make them feel like fledglings at a moments notice was something they had yet to learn for their own arsenal.

The two of them supposed it was an elder thing.

"Since neither of you seem to keen on sharing perhaps you should have a bit of motivation?"

He held out a hand, trained on Salathiel, "Give me you're whip."

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me the _whip_."

Elyon shook his head, this was not happening, he wasn't seriously going to hand over his-and he did. Salathiel avoided his gaze afterwards too so there was no way he could comment on it without speaking out of turn.

"And the vial."

So that was how he managed to take care of the guards for their escape.

Raphael tucked both into his robes and turned on the other, "And your daggers. Give them to me."

"What? You can't do that! You're not-"

"Not Michael? No. Perhaps we should fetch him? I am sure he would love to know that his little Armour has escaped the prisons and whom it was who aided him."

Let it be known that he was not afraid to play dirty when the time called for it. Elyon grumbled but handed over his daggers, a tad begrudgingly, but that was the better out of the choice.

Raphael tucked his daggers into his robes as well, and recrossed his arms, "You'd best sing like song birds."

Salathiel looked over at his brother for a long moment, Elyon thought it over quickly and nodded, turning back to his Archangel Salathiel took a deep breath.

And told everything.

* * *

 **(So naturally I was going to leave it cut off right there and make you wallow in anticipation but alas I felt bad that it had taken me so long to upload this chapter I decided against it. So my apologies for taking so long and you enjoy an extra part!)**

It was a lot to take in, something his mind was still struggling to completely wrap around, he scratched softly at the back of the shorter angels head as they swayed side to side in a gentle pattern.

"Calm yourself My Armour. You are not going anywhere. One of you please explain this to me again?"

Salathiel had told him everything. About their creations. Their weapons. Their plan to overthrow Michael and force him and Lucifer to duke it out. How they had done their research to replace the Command of Heaven to another. And then he felt bad, bad for betraying his trust and not telling him from the beginning, asking for his forgiveness and not to be fired.

As if Raphael would ever consider firing him.

He'd pulled the distraught Armour into an embrace nearly ten minutes ago and had yet to have him try and move. Not that it was a problem nor was he complaining about it either.

Salathiel was good, he was secretive, but as he had told his brother, keeping secrets from him was just impossible.

Before them, sitting on the edge of the old table, Elyon looked up quietly.

"We want you."

"You have me. What more could you want?"

"Raph, brother," he jumped down fro the table, "You treat us with individuality. Like we matter. Not just us Armours, but the others, the different classes, you make them all feel special. You treat them like they should be and not just as the warriors they are forced to be. They want you. _We_ want you. To lead us."

That, that right there is where they got caught up the first time they explained this, they wanted _him_ to _lead_ them. To lead Heaven. It was something near impossible for him to wrap his mind around.

It was almost inconceivable.

"You want me to _lead_ the Host?"

They both nodded, one into his chest and the other before his eyes, he took another deep breath trying to take it all in again.

"And why would you share this _with_ me?"

"Well", Elyon rubbed the back of his head, "You get kinda scary when you're mad."

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head slightly at the pair, Elyon and Salathiel had always been close. Always been up to trouble, mischief, always together. He brushed his lips against Salathiel's temple and turned, pushing the door to his back office open again, "Come, you two must be tired."

Elyon stepped up beside him, "So...You're not going to tell Michael."

"No I will not tell him."

"Are you going to stop us now that you know?"

He didn't get an answer right away, it was a while before he answered, after checking on Gadreel and getting the two Armour's into the other cot he bent to blow out a candle above them.

"No I will not stop you."

* * *

 **Sooooooooo I am so sorry that it took so long to update this! I hurt my pinkie, like, its splinted and I can't move it and it is so hard to type without it! Anyway! Truths are becoming evident! Questions answered! Salathiel and Elyon were caught, but will they be turned in? Will Raphael keep his word and not say anything? Will he take over Michael's place? Will they be sent back to the prisons? Will he do as the Host wants?**


	8. Chapter 8

**teabrows: Isn't it though?**

 **Telentropy X: LOL! Yes they did pull Gadreel out! He's going to play sort of a big part later on! They are indeed! Things are about to start unraveling! The fear is well placed, seeing as how we all know Raphael to be, but this one's a bit different. He is a bit different then the one in canon, for now, I focused more on his place as Healer then Heavens Weapon. He's going to become more along the lines of his canon countepart later on, things need to happen first, to send him over that edge.**

 **uNICOrnDIANGELO: It appears that way, doesn't it! I can't say! Gadreel was indeed the one they saved! He plays a large part in the next couple chapters! Thank you so much! It's so great to hear that! I was really worried about them! LOL thank you! It's feeling much better, though its still bruised real bad, but it's getting there! Thank you so much!**

 **Star: so many things! SO MANY THINGS!**

 **cutecookielove: Thank you! I honestly picture Raphael to be more compassionate and such, empathetic and better with the other angels! Seeing as he's the Healer he'd have to be! Michael most certainly would not be a happy camper to being overthrown. But everything has a way of working out in the end!**

 _ **AN: Thank you! Had a great birthday! Pinkie is getting better again! Getting much easier to write again! I hope you all like the chapter!**_

* * *

He sat as his desk that night, while the Armours and the other rested for the night, trying to fill out forms and complete the extra paperwork that had appeared there. However, try as he might, his mind could not focus completely. That was a lot to throw on an Archangel. He was a healer, not a leader, surely they could find someone better.

His eyes wondered to the two sleeping on the extra cot and he shook his head.

Surely.

A knock at the door had him jumping to his feet, hands reaching for Salathiel's whip on the corner of his desk as he stepped around the corner and reached to open the door. Surprise was not only etched on his features but the features of the two standing there as well.

"And what are we doing here this hour of the night, should you two not be in bed?"

Tucking the whip into his belt he stepped aside and opened the door wider, allowing the two angels entry into his storage room. Raphael raised an eyebrow at the head scarf the younger of the two had wrapped around his temple. He knew the things his siblings wore on their persons and this one most certainly did not wear such things.

"Elijah? Samandriel? To what do I owe the visit?"

The two exchanged looks, uneasy for a moment, "And how pray tell did you know to come here?"

Samandriel looked down quietly, not lifting his nerves in the slightest, Elijah stepped forward and nudged towards the two Armours.

"Elyon said you could help us? Could help him?"

He pushed the other forward slightly, Samandriel struggled not to get too close, but never that mind. The Archangel tilted his head slightly and turned his attentions to the younger once more.

"Oh? And what would he need my help for?"

Samandriel reached up slightly, hands shaking as his fingers curled into the fabric, unfurling it from around his head. The Healers eyes widened at the sight the poor boy was in, nimble fingers gentle as he reached up to poke and prod at the wounds to the little ones forehead, then reaching down to curl around his chin, tilting his head to the side, and then to the other.

"And what happened here? Come, over here with you, let me get a closer look."

He motioned Elijah to sit in the chair on the guest side of his desk as he lead Samandriel to the opposing side, lifted him under the arms to sit him upon the desk, and tilted his head forward again, brushing his hair back.

Dabbing a finger to one of the little spots of blood he frowned slightly, "What happened? Someone best explain."

At least he had this to distact him from the-

"They told you."

"What?", his hands froze in their work, eyes shooting upwards in an instant, "What did you just say?"

How many of these little trouble makers were in on this, this plot of theirs? Elijah nodded, leaning forward, hands resting on the edge of the desk.

"They told you!"

Raphael shook his head, "Never mind you that.", and back to working on Samandriel, "Now you, tell me what happened here?"

He washed the little holes clean and reached for a bandage, listening intently as the young one told his story, of his tortures from the demon Crowley, then to his attack from Castiel, to his visit with Naomi. Personally, the Healer had never been fond of that one, she'd always been much too rough.

No good that one was.

No good.

"Well, that is enough of that, you," he rubbed a hand over Samandriel's hair, "Go lay on that cot over there and rest."

Samandriel nodded, blushing deeply at the attentions, and scurried to the cot to do as told.

"You", Elijah looked at the finger being pointed at him, going cross eyed for a moment, "Explain yourself. Are you in on this little plot of theirs?"

He gulped and nodded, "You are all more trouble then you're worth. This is treason little brother."

"Not if you don't tell it's not."

Raphael chuckled and cuffed him over the head fondly, "Off to bed with you too. Much too late for little angels to be awake."

"We're not little anymore!"

"Nonsense you will all be little angels to me."

Elijah grumbled softly to himself, nothing he was clear enough to actualy make out what he was saying, but it was clear enough that he ducked the healers hand when he reached out to cuff him over the head again. A hand however did catch him by the hood of his robe, lifting him up, backwards.

His back hit the softness of a padded cot.

"I heard that."

* * *

Nathanael had been against it, fighting the order with everything he had, all the excuses in the book.

Not enough heat to melt anything down.

Gabriel made it so.

He didn't have the proper tools.

Gabriel gave him some.

Nothing to melt down to make such things.

Gabriel handed him is Archangel blade.

There was no way to get around this, he was going to have to make these bullets, despite any reservations he might have about it. It was his job as an Armour to make the weapons to serve Heaven. And it was his place as Archangel Gabriels Armour to make him anything he'd ask for, whether it be for a pair of hopeless humans and their pet angel or not, he had to make it happen.

He hummed as he worked, a tune, a song, whispering it to himself. Gabriel was behind him, in the back of the room, watching as he worked. He could feel the Messengers eyes on his back. It was silent, save for his humming, and everyone listened.

Castiel was so smug about this. He could feel it.

Sam and Dean Winchester were still at Gabriel's side. How they had managed to gain him on their side was beyond him. He would never bow to someone who thought they were mightier then the Archangels.

 _"There is a war inside, angels and demons fight, but we stand behind mines."_

First he melted down the Archangel Blade, the metal glistened in its liquifide form, silver and gold.

 _"Battle between dark and light. Time for the great to die. Come on, we all must choose a side."_

Then it was time to mold it. The gloves he'd been given were nice but they weren't _his_ and that sucked. But that is besides the point. Glove were gloves.

 _"So who are you? If we don't rise, we fall."_

And there you were. He held the finished product out for inspection. Gabriel stood from his seat, setting aside the mug of coffee he's procured, and took hold of the Armours glove to examine the bullets further.

Dean came up on his shoulder, "How do we know that they'll work? You could be messing with us."

Nathanael bit back a retort, holding his tongue, it was only a matter of time now.

"I'll show you."

He spun suddenly, throwing one at break neck speed, Castiel fell back as it impaled into his shoulder. He grunted and cried out in pain, blood oozing from the hole, clapping a hand to the wound. Nathanael smirked as the others rushed to his side.

Gabriel glared at him over his shoulder, eyes flashing golden, " _Nathanael._ Was that necessary?"

"What? _They_ doubted. _He_ was an unintended but welcome target."

"Outside.", he was no stranger to their games, their sudden changes in alliance, "Now. We will discuss this out there."

He pulled his gloves off stiffly, "But-"

 _"Outside."_

Nathanael huffed, throwing the gloves aside, knocking the contents of the table onto the floor in his moment of rage. Throwing his hands in the air he turned, disappearing midstep, but too far from here. He couldn't leave. Not with Gabriel here. Couldn't really leave without his say so now.

Fucking great.

* * *

"You allowed someone nearly half your age to break two of your prisoners out without so much as touching a single hair on their heads?"

Michael was not a happy camper. Having two prisoners escaping Heaven's Prison was not something he needed to be dealing with at the moment. There was so much going on, behind the scenes, and he did not have enough room on his 'plate' to be dealing with this.

"Sir.", Thaddeus rubbed the back of his head. He swore to the things he would do to those three once they'd been found. Making him look bad in front of the Commander. "They will be found. I swear it. I have my men out searching as we speak."

"They had better be found. Or it is on your wings Thaddeus."

The Guard nodded quickly, slapping his fist to his chest in salute, backing away from the irrate Archangel.

Michael watched him take off, shaking his head, he had to find his brother.

* * *

"Gadreel."

Hands caught cold shoulders.

"Little brother."

Hands shook him gently.

"Wake up little one."

 _Little One_. He hadn't been called 'little one' in eons. Clouded eyes snapped open to gaze into concerned ones. Electric blue orbs stared down at him as a warm hand came to caress his cheek softly.

"You are alright little one, t'is merely a nightmare, you are alright."

A cool cup is pressed to his lips, the hand from his cheek sliding back to cradle his neck, tilting his head up, "Drink."

He does, gulps it down, a soft noise of distaste escaping despite himself when the cup is pulled away slightly, "Slow little one, slowly."

The cup does not return until his nods. The water is cool, refreshing, it soothes his sore throat. He grabs for the wrist when the other begins to pull away. Fingers scratch at his cheek tenderly.

"Calm yourself my little angel I am merely putting the cup back."

He nods, letting the other pull away slightly to set the cup down as he'd been told and the hand returns, fingers scratching at his cheek again. No one has ever treated him so nicely, not in decades, not since The Garden.

"You are alright little brother. This is a safe place. Close you're eyes little angel. Close your eyes and rest."

He shakes his head as fear creeps in.

"It is alright, I will be here, close those eyes."

Raphael's humming, absentminded and mesmerizing, has been known to put fledglings to sleep.

And, apparently, grown angels freshly sprung from the prisons.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Nathanael has pissed Gabriel off! And he made the bullets as ordered! Other angels are in on the overthrow plot? Michael is looking for Raphael? Will Thaddeus find the escapees?**

 _ **AAN: The song that Nathanael is singing under his breath is called 'Rise and Fall' By The Rigs! Should totally listen to it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Telentropy X: Alfie is indeed okay! Gadreel needs to heal up before he can do what he has to do! I don't want to give a lot away for him, but I can tell you this, he does not go back! Nathanael is super hotheaded! Totally didn't care if he got away with it or not! He does not like the Winchesters or Castiel in the slightest. He blames them for what 'happened' to Gabriel. But its most certainly true! Never good to piss off a Winchester! LOL! PAYBACK! PAYBACK FOR ALL YOUR SUSPENSE! Thaddeus is going to be like one of the evils in this so we will most certain be seeing more of him, unfortunately!**

 **uNICOrnDIANGELO: Nathanael is secretly really awesome! LOL! I felt sort of bad, for doing that to Cas, but as a sort of background going on in here is the consequences to everything one does whether it be good or bad, it had to happen! LOL Zazriel is awesome too! Honestly! His moment to shine is coming up! Yea Raphael is sort of really ooc in this then in actual canon, right now anyway, I don't see him being as war hungry and heartless as they made him seem right from the get-go. He really does care for his siblings, individually, and they like him for it! Thank you so much! I'm so happy you think it suits him! LOL I don't want to give too much away, but a few characters, familiar and oc alike, are going to be coming in in the near future who play important parts! Thank you so much!**

 _ **AN: So this chapter has a lot going on and I am so sorry for throwing it all on you like this but really couldn't think of how to get it going and out without just spilling it like a metaphorical cans of beans! We're getting closer to the climax here so I really needed to get some things out in the open! There are more motives at play here that needed to be revealed too!**_

 _ **LOL! Anyway! I hope you still like it!**_

 _ **AAN: I also wanted to give a big shout out to Telentropy X, for being such an awesome person and amazing writer! Totally go check out their stuff! Won't regret it! And just as awesome; cutecookielove and uNICOrnDIANGELO for all the support and feed back! A big thank you to all you guys!**_

 _ **(and to everyone else who left feedback and comments and stuff too XOXOXO)**_

 _ **But they've been here for the long ride and thats so awesome! Thank you again!**_

* * *

"Brother."

Raphael felt the breath catch in his throat, whirling around quick, wings snapping behind his back in surprise. He tugged the door to his storage shut in an instant, the lock clicking automatically like it did whenever the door was closed.

Behind him stood Michael.

The elder Archangel raised an eyebrow at his antics, "Brother I do not remember there ever being any new stock ordered for your inventory."

"Of course there hasn't.", one does not simply lie to Michael. As old as he is he can spot a lie from miles away. He'd raised Lucifer after all. He may not lie now but rumor has it as a fledgling it was nearly an everyday occurrence. That had been put to a quick end. "I needed to take inventory of what I currently have before I can order what I don't."

"Raphael?", the elder stepped forward, noting as the younger took one step back in accordance, "You seem...Off. Is everything alright?"

He nodded once, more of a head bob, quick. Stiff.

"Of course I am alright. Don't worry yourself for nothing."

Michael narrowed his eyes, but waved his brothers diversions aside, they had more pressing issues at hand. Two of the Prisoners had managed to make their escape. One of them a traitor and the other knew Heaven like the back of his hand. He would know all the nooks and crannies to hide them up in. Never to be found lest he want to be.

But the greater mystery is to how they had managed to get out. None of the cells had been broken, the locks not picked, Thaddeus had assured him this fact. Someone had a key. Another key. There was only one key to Heaven's Prison. A master key that could open any cell. And one spare. Thaddeus kept the spare. And he himself carried the original. Never put it down. He wore it on a chain around his neck.

So someone had made another.

There was few who could work with the metals in Heaven.

And even fewer who could do such detail work so that it might be of use.

"Did you hear of the escape? From Heaven's Prison? You haven't seen any of them have you?"

Raphael had to cool his grace, calm himself, take a quick shallow breath to calm his nerves. And then he shook his head.

"No brother I have not."

Then they were chest to chest, his brothers glowing green eyes digging into his own electric blue, looking deep into grace. When Michael spoke next he spoke soft, almost a whisper, but the underlying threat was not something anyone would be able to miss.

"You are not hiding anything from me _little_ brother? Are you?"

Raphael sucked in a breath and shook his head, hating how even after all this time, all these eons, Michael could still make him feel so small. He was a full grown Archangel and somehow his older brother could still make him feel like a fledgling again in a mere second. He averted his gaze in submission.

"No brother. I have nothing to hide from you."

Fingers lifted the chain that held the key to the storage room, tugging it up over his head, "Then you won't mind if I take a look. Would you?"

"No. Of course not."

He had nothing to hide. Save for the apparent plot to dethrone him from command. Or the two escaped prisoners behind that door. Nothing at all.

* * *

Lucifer was grounded until he could heal the hole in his shoulder, the stab had severed the tendon that made use of his left flight wing possible, and he was as good as a clipped bird until he could heal it enough to get somewhere.

Anywhere but here.

It was kind of poetic that he, The Devil, would be stuck in this place, A Church.

Hissing to himself he pulled his hand away from his shoulder, it was still stained with red, he could heal it enough to get the blood to clot but anything more was out of the question. Whatever Zazriel had coated the blade with was making it nearly impossible for him to heal it completely.

That little _shit_.

He was gonna skin that kid alive.

* * *

"What the _hell_ was that!"

Thunder rumbled in the cloudless sky when the Archangel stepped out into the backyard. Nathanael looked over his shoulder with a glare of his own, meeting Gabriel's anger head on, he'd never been one to back down from a challenge no matter where it came from.

"I could ask _you_ the same!"

He jumped from where he'd been sitting on the low hanging branch, landing in front of the enraged Messenger. Jabbing a finger into his chest harshly.

"Why do you care about those _ants_!"

A hand grabbed onto his finger as it came back down for another jab pulling it back, it wasn't a painful tug, but firm enough that the message being sent was understood, the warning clear as day.

"Watch your tone.", Gabriel's eyes sparked gold for a moment, "What was _that_? You don't attack another angel. You know this!"

Nathanael could feel his temper rising, going into that danger zone, and he before he knew it he reeled his free hand back, balled it into a fist, and let it fly. Gabriel staggered back at the punch thrown. It hit his jaw hard enough that he spun around with the motion.

"I didn't do anything to an _angel._ That _thing_ in there is no angel. Let alone no brother of mine."

Gabriel rubbed his throbbing jaw, fingers curling into his chin as he let his grace wash over the forming bruise, snarling lowly he spun back around, Nathanael didn't stop there.

"You're a disgrace for standing by that abomination and his two pets."

The Armour never saw the palm coming, contacting his cheek with a solid sting of a slap, and everything stood still for the moment that followed. Armour in disbelief and Archangel in vibrating anger.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that _again_."

More thunder rumbled.

He stumbled forward when he was taken up by the ear. Sometimes, until one pushed him passed his limit, most seemed to forget that Gabriel was just as bad as his brothers were when it came to the respect they naturally deserved. Nathanael did not often push him passed that point but when he did...

Well let's just say didn't happen often.

"You've changed Little Brother. I do not like this change.", he was tugged forward and his fingers curled around the Archangels wrist, and _ouch_ seeing as how his ear was _attached_ ,"I will fix it."

It was not often that Gabriel sounded so seriuos, so stern, and when one knew he was angry, to hear him speak with such a tone was to be desired.

* * *

Dean Winchester did not like these kids. They were brats. Dangerous brats. Not only had they tried to attack them once, but now twice, and he was not going to stand by this time and let it slide under the rug.

"Dean don't do anything stupid!", Sam tried to stop his brother when he stood up from Castiel's side and he reached for a gun, "What are you doing! Dean!"

Now he didn't want one to think he was defending what happened to Cas, twice now, but he knew when to pick his battles and when to pick to fight another day. He didn't know much about these Armours but they didn't seem like ones to trifle with.

He wasn't mistaken when he figured that the only reason Nathanael hadn't actually done any lasting harm was because Gabriel had their backs.

"He put a bullet in Cas, Sammy. I'm gonna return the favor."

Bobby watched as he threw open the door, shaking his head at the younger hunter's actions, but went ignored as Dean strolled out the front door. He had one goal in mind. Slipping one of those bullets specially made by one of Heaven's Armours into the cylinder, cocked and loaded, he looked around.

"Hey! Asshole!", doing this for Cas. He was doing this for Cas. They needed to know just who they were dealing with here. The younger of the two angels in the yard turned at the sound of his voice, snarling at the sight of him, and time seemed to stand still as the gun went off.

And then everything exploded.

* * *

Heaven rumbled under their feet, shaking so hard that Michael missed the lock when he tried to stick the key in, around them angels were running towards something. Something big, something that had caused a massive cloud of dust to rise into the bright clear blue of Heavens skyline, something had happened.

Momentarily distracted from the issue at hand, another rising up unneeded at this time, both Archangels exchanged looks and took off with the rushing crowd.

What they came upon was a sight of chaos. Catastrophe had fallen upon them all. Smoke and dust littered the air, creating a thick fog, but still they could see. Through that thick fog they could see the Forge. The Armory. Collapsed on one side.

Angels were swarming, watching the destruction unfold, trying to pull the unfortunate ones from the ruble.

This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

Zazriel screamed, he _screamed,_ bending in on himself in agony at the flash of utter devastating _pain_. His arms wound around his midsection, dropping everything he'd been carrying, waiting for it to pass.

And when it did he straightened, panting, _'Elyon!'_

 _'I know I know I felt it too!'_

Well, his fear had been for Elyon, but hearing his voice eased it away from him and onto the other.

 _'Salathiel!'_

 _'I am alright brother! Raphael does not let me out of sight long enough to have the possibility.'_

And if he was as okay as Zazriel could be then that only left one brother. The short Messengers Armour was the only one who did not check in regularly, despite how many times he was told to, _'Nathanael!'_

No response.

 _'Nate! Nathan please!'_

Silence. The loudest echoing silence they'd ever heard.

 _'Zazriel! Investigate!'_

 _'On it!'_

He could give two guesses as to who had touched Nathanael and the first two don't count.

Elyon was going to win this bet.

* * *

Gabriel caught the little angel as he crumbled, colder to the touch more so then he had a moment ago, eyes wide in shock and surprise, mouth agape at what had just happened. Setting the younger on the ground he knelt, knees hitting compact earth hard, and he tore at the top to pull it open.

No no no n _o no no no_.

Not him.

Not his little buddy.

Don't ever let it be said that Dean Winchester did not have impeccable aim.

"Nathanael? Hey? Buddy!", when no response came forth he reached up to smack a red covered hand to his cheek, "Kiddo? Wake up kid! Please wake up!"

As far as he can remember Nathanael had always been there. A call away. His first charge. The first fledgling he'd been given to raise. He can't imagine anything without him there to enjoy it either.

"Nathanael you're gonna be okay! You hear me? Gonna be just fine."

He pushed as much of his grace into the other as he could, watching the hole in his chest smoke lightly, and his face for movement. Let it not be said that Nathanael ever made anything half-assed either.

If he's told to make something-Gabriel's head snapped up.

"What did you _do_!", Dean backed away a step when Gabriel started to glow in fury, "He did wrong but I was _dealing_ with it! Do you have any idea what you've just _done_!"

Dean shook his head quickly, lowering the smoking gun as his mind finally caught up with his actions and realized how dire the situation was now. Gabriel had been on their side through this thing, up until now, and he'd just shot the one thing the Archangel clearly cared about unconditionally.

Frost spread up the tree behind him and the hunter jumped, really realizing what sort of situation he'd put himself in, put them all in.

Zazriel looked angrier then they last saw him.

Eyes solid white, ice traveling up his arms, casing them in a cold clear armor.

 **"What have you done."**

Battle armor quickly took over, white fingerless gloves curled around his palms, and a battle axe came into being. Had it not been the circumstances it would have been breathtaking to witness.

 **"Did you shoot my** _ **brother**_

Gabriel snarled lowly, growling in his throat, this was not what he needed right now. He could not try and get Nathanael to respond while protecting Dean Winchester from an enraged Armour at the same moment.

It was only his blessing that it wasn't Elyon.

Lashing his grace out, thrusting his semi-free hand out at the younger angel he sent Zazriel back, back to where ever it was he'd come from. It would take him some time to get back on his feet again.

"Is he...?"

Gabriel glared at the hunter, to which his mouth snapped shut again, and scooped Nathanael up. It only made his temper boil more when he settled in his arms limply.

"No. Why on earth would he give _you two_ something that can kill him?"

"But it was made from your blade-"

He stopped again when the Archangel's head snapped up, "I _know_. Don't you think I _know_ that? You'd best pray he does wake up. Because that would make me angry and you won't like me when I'm angry, _Winchester_."

Suddenly he was alone.

Dean shivered, eyeing the frozen tree, and turned to hurry back inside.

* * *

It was boring, being locked inside the storage room, nothing to do. To tinker with. Nothing.

Gadreel slept most of the time. They suspected Raphael had drugged him. Sneaky old bastard. Elijah was reading one of his old medical journals, he'd cracked a joke some hour ago about his hand writing being pretty legable for a doctor, they'd had a good laugh for a good minute. Samandriel was doodling in an empty notepad.

But the Armours were bored.

"He's fading."

Salathiel looked up, lounging in Raphael's leather desk chair, up at his brother Armour on the desk. Of all things he'd expected that was not on the list.

"What?"

"He's fading. Michael. His grace is slowly burning out."

Michael was built like a star, a giant powerful star, and like any star he too would burn out eventually. Elyon looked back to meet his gaze. His eyes were sad.

"That's why I pushed you into helping me convince the factions so hard. He can't keep going on like this. He needs to relax. But until this thing is over he can't."

Elijah looked up from the journal he was reading, "Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"Not even Raphael?"

Again he shook his head, "Nope."

"Is there anyway to...to fix it?"

Elyon shrugged, picking at a scab on his hand, "Well probably. I don't know. I'm no Healer."

"You should tell Raphael."

"I should probably tell him a lot of things."

Salathiel leaned forward, tugging his arm down, for his attention and to get him to stop picking at the scab, "I am serious Elyon. You should tell him. Maybe he could help you help him."

He shrugged. Silence echoed around them for a long time.

"You guys can't say anything. Okay?"

"Elyon-"

"I mean it Salathiel. I know how you can't keep things from your Archangel but I'm asking you for this. Please."

It wasn't that he _couldn't_ keep secrets from Raphael. But once that one found out you were hiding something he _would_ find a way to get it out of you. His track record was spotless. No one could keep secrets from him.

Save for Elyon apparently.

Elijah bowed to the will of the Armour almost immediately. Salathiel bowed his head slightly to his brother consenting to his wish.

"As you wish brother. Though don't come running to me when he finds out you're keeping something from him and he weedles it out of you."

Elyon nodded in thanks, turning back to his scab, only another 6.5 hours before he'd be back.

* * *

 **Soooooooo lots going on! Lucifer is grounded? Why isn't he healing? And Michael's fading? The Forge collapsed on itself! Nathanael has been shot with one of The Bullets? Will he be okay? Where did Gabriel go? Raphael doesn't know whats wrong with Michael? Will Michael find out what Raphael's hiding?**

 ** _AAAN_ :** _ **OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THROWING ALL OF THAT ON YOU! I told you it was a lot of stuff! But the action is about to begin! More action-y lol!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Telentropy X: My friend you revenge was served swiftly and shall be returned in favor! LOL Nathanael is an acquired taste, I promise he's not all bad, but things gotta get worse before they get better...Right? Buddy! NooooO! Thank you! I love your fics too! LOL! You deserve a shout out man! 100%! Haha the Armours can be your best friend, who can very easily make life hell if you cross them, best kept at a distance if you don't know know them.**

 **uNICOrnDIANGEL: LOL! Yay! I was worried it would have been too much to thrown out in one go! I feel like it would be a natural thing for him, not necessarily as the Commander of Heaven, but more so as an older brother. Being completely cool and collected even when he knows that somethings out of place and still being super intimidating about it too. Thank you so much! I didn't want them to be too OOC, which I knew they were gonna be, but I wanted to try and keep them at least remotely close to character! I don't do Dean often too so that means so much that I sort of kept him close to character! Hehehe he's done made the others angry, namely Elyon, he hasn't gotten a lot of screen time showing what he's capable of but it's a'comin! No problemo! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and everythingggg!**

 **cutecookielove: Sorry for scaring you buddy! LOL! Characters don't often die in my fics, so have no fears, and if they do its usually never permanent! Indeed, his brothers would be out for blood! LOL! Michael's got a lot going on right now! Not so much in the open at the moment, but soon all will be revealed, he's in a bad place right now (without giving too much away).. LOL! No such thing as a silly question...okay no...I can think of some...but that most certainly is not! The Armours aren't full grown just yet, I'd say, if I had to place them at an age in human terms perhaps around 16-17ish! Old enough to know better but young enough to still do it!**

 _ **AN: Sooooo fingers all better again which is awesome! I can actually type now without issue! YAY! Happy Belated Thanksgiving to all my U.S. readers too! Hope it was great and wonderful for you guys! I got sick like a day after and still have this annoying cough! Ugh...But it won't stop us now!**_

 _ **So excited for the holidays! Already listening to Christmas music! Love this season!**_

 _ **ENJOYYYYYYYYYY!**_

* * *

Gabriel was panicking, he knew he was, he wasn't so dumb to know he was panicking. Nathanael wasn't waking up and he wasn't a healer. All angels knew how to heal, sure, it was something they were all taught before they were taught to use their blades. He was one of the lucky ones who could say they were taught by the Healer himself and yet there wasn't anything he knew to do to heal his Armour.

He set the limp body down on the bed in his safe house, the little dog he kept with him for companionship and someone to talk to and not feel crazy backed into a corner, whining lowly, little tail tucking between his legs.

Even the poor dog knew that this was all sort of wrong.

"Nathanael you have to wake up kiddo, you have to, I can't live without you bucko. You're all I have left."

The messenger fell still for a good long moment, bowing his head slightly as defeat crept up on him, and then he jumped up. Gabriel wasn't known for accepting defeat even when it stared him dead in the face.

This was the little thing that Father had given _him_. Perhaps his closest friend. He promised to protect him and raise him, and dammit he wasn't _done_ raising him. This was the little squirmy bundle that had been passed to him, the one that he had been so scared of holding, so scared of breaking, but had melted to.

Nathanael was _his_.

He wasn't a Healer and he didn't know a thing about healing an injured Armour, and injured by the metal of an Archangel's blade no less. There was no more deadly weapon.

But there was one.

He was one of the many few who had been taught by the Healer too. And he'd know what to do to help an Armour.

 _'Salathiel? Salathiel I need you. Come to me.'_

Gabriel waited, and waited, and waited.

"Gabriel?"

* * *

Elijah jumped, startling them all out of their stupor, his eyes wide in disbelief and fear. Elyon raised an eyebrow at him not completely understanding what his problem was, until the other pointed, and they all turned to follow his finger and they too jumped from their seats.

Salathiel was being summoned. He was fading.

Elyon was on his feet in an instant. Samandriel held a hand to his mouth. Gadreel slept on unawares.

He himself didn't seem to notice, still reading something in a journal they doubted any of them were meant to be seeing, until he finally looked up at the sudden silence. His eyes went wide as theirs had, and looked down when he was motioned to, jumping from the leather seat in surprise.

"What? Who's summoning me? Guys!"

The three rushed forward for the Armour, reaching for him, but they passed right through. He flickered for a moment and then he was gone. Elyon was frozen for a moment before he rushed forward again, looking behind the desk, behind the chair, for anything that might give something away.

But there was nothing.

He _so_ called dibs on not telling Raphael they had lost his Armour.

"I'm not telling him!", he cursed, Elijah was quick on the draw.

Samandriel shook his head, he hadn't said much since he'd arrived anyway, Elyon cursed silently. _He_ was going to be _so_ pissed.

* * *

The Forge was home to many angels. Though the Armours crafted the weapons, the metals had to be smelted, everything had to be prepared, and that's where the others came in. Digging them out took time. Time, effort, and lots of man power.

Michael was next to him, when he stiffened, Salathiel was not in Heaven.

He was gone.

* * *

Gabriel turned at the voice, he could kiss the other angel, he could, but now was not the time. First they had to get Nathanael to wake up. The Archangel turned to the bed, motioning for the other to follow. Salathiel tilted his head as his gaze followed him, and he rushed forward, hands raised slightly, almost not believing what he was seeing.

He'd never seen Nathanael be so still before.

"What happened?"

Gabriel spared him a look, "He was shot. With bullets made from an Archangel's blade."

Salathiel inhaled quickly and his head whipped around, eyes wide, "With bullets...Where did those even _come_ from."

He winced slightly, "I told him to make them.", and reached out to brush his fingers through the soft hair of his Armour, "I told him to make the Winchesters-"

"You had him make something that could kill him for two trigger happy mites? Why would you do that! Where did that come off as a good idea!"

The Archangel glared back at him, "Mind your tone Armour.", Salathiel nodded and bit his tongue.

"Can you help him Salathiel? Please?"

He stepped forward, closer to his brother, and touched a hand to his forehead. It was still warm and that was good. Warmth meant he was hanging on. Nathanael had always been stubborn. Just like his Archangel.

"That explains why the Forge collapsed."

"The Forge...", it was Gabriel's turn to snap his attention around, eyes wide, concern washing over him. The Forge had collapsed. It's foundation was unshakable. The only time they'd ever seen it quake was when Lucifer had been cast down and Zazriel had left his post. The Armours were the core of the Forge, the Holy Fire that all Heaven's weapons were created with, it burned in their cores.

He turned back to his own Armour, "Nathanael? Please? _Please?"_

Salathiel didn't give response to the begging, that's what it was, it was sad to see an Archangel bed. Even to him. He focused instead on his brother Armour, focusing on his grace, his core, everything that made Nathanael who he was. The bullet had pierced nothing vital, thought he would be grounded for a while, but the roaring fire that was his core was smoldering. It was slowly withering out. The Messengers blade bullet had pierced enough of his core to damage it.

"I need to pull the bullet out.", and with that, he dug two fingers into the hole in the others chest. Gabriel gagged slightly, even as an Archangel, that was nasty. Raphael even avoided having to use his own hands to dug things out of the body. The Armour made a variety of faces; concentration, aggravation, disgust.

But he didn't back down, he dug around until he could get his fingers on the bullet, and pulled it out. He dropped it on the blankets and clapped a hand over the hole in Nathanael's chest. Salathiel closed his eyes and took a deep controlled breath, inhaling deeply, and when his eyes opened again they glowed a burnt orange. Pushing his own inner fire into his brother, he grit his teeth, heat rising to the surface.

The room filled with the scent of burning fabric as Nathanael's shirt smoldered and burnt.

He grit his teeth harder and exhaled.

Nathanael arched, taking the deepest breath either had ever heard, and dropped again. Salathiel pulled away, blinking once his eyes returned to normal, and he sagged in exhaustion. Gabriel caught him before he could collapse, and his older brother would come thundering to him why his Armour was bruised, steadying him as best as he could.

"Is he...?"

"He will be fine. Give it time to re-stabilize. And try not to let him get shot again.", he wavered, " _I_ on the other hand. Am going to pass out."

* * *

Zazriel, having jumped as Gabriel waved his hand at him, landed with a low huff as the air was knocked out of him. He stared up into the vaulted ceiling of an old church for a moment in confusion as to why he was sent here.

And then a shadow fell over him.

"Well now, this if going to turn into one of those 'Make My Day' days, isn't it?"

Someone knelt above him, someone he hadn't wanted to see again, not after he'd done what he'd done. A hand under his chin forced his head back, and he looked into the angry blue eyes of his Archangel.

Lucifer smiled down at him bitingly, patting the underside of his chin, and let go to hold his hand out, "Give me the blade kid."

Zazriel shook his head and tried to move away, anything, while the Archangel may be grounded he was otherwise fine, and he yanked him back sharply.

"I'm not playing Zazriel. The blade. Now. Hand it over. And fix my damn wing."

"I-I-I"

Silence fell over them both.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes slightly, never a good sign, and Zazriel yelped as he was tugged upwards sharply by the collar. Him and Michael were more alike then they thought they were, not that anyone would ever voice such an opinion to either of their faces, but it was almost so true that it was amusing.

The church wasn't silent for long.

He'd get the blade, and his wing fixed, one way or another.

For the Armours case, hopefully stubbornness would give way sooner rather then later, because Lucifer could do go for as long as he needed. It was on Zazriel's hide.

Literally.

* * *

 **OMG! I felt so bad for my babies! Poor Nathanael! Get better soon! Salathiel is there to help you! Gabriel couldn't heal him though? Will Nathanael be okay now? Salathiel? Does Raphael know that Salathiel is on Earth now? Will Gabriel go back for Dean? Will Lucifer get Zazriel's blade? His wing fixed?**

 **So many questions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Telentropy X: Not smart indeed! Zazriel is skating on thin ice he does not want to break. Nathanael is going to be okay! Salathiel on the other hand...Welp...I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Raphael! Michael does indeed-y know that something is not as it seems. Thank you thank you! Yes I will my friend! My revenge will be swift! LOL! Same dude saaaame!**

 **164Elizabeth: Me too buddy! I actually feel much better but this cough just wont go away!**

 **Star: Oh my indeed!**

 _ **An: Welp not really much for an authors note today...Its snowing where I live and my tires are really bad and on my way home from work I saw my life flash before my eyes! It was awesome! Be safe out there guys! And if any of you are on the east coast, stay warm!**_

* * *

"Where did he go!"

They were panicking, none of them wanting to tell the Archangel where Salathiel had gone, looking for any clues as to where he could have gone. Elijah stopped his investigating and stood back, tugging Samandriel back with him.

"Elyon. He's gone. There is no tracking him. Now is the time to think of what exactly we are going to tell the Healer when he returns."

Well that was easy for him to say, Elijah still had dibs on 'not it', Elyon ran a hand through his hair and went completely still.

"He's gonna be so _oo_ mad!"

Salathiel was right when he said that the other Armour had never experienced it when the Healer was mad at you. He'd never been on that side of the third born archangel. Usually when something went wrong he was sent to Michael for reprimanding.

The unknown was scary to him.

He wasn't sure about this anymore.

* * *

Thaddeus grit his teeth, fists clenching and un-clenching at his sides, his guards were having no luck in finding his escaped prisoners. They were embarrassing him. In front of Michael no less. No one had ever escaped on his watch before.

It couldn't be just any prisoners either.

An Armour.

And the traitor from The Garden.

He muttered under his breath the things he was going to do with the sentry when he was returned to him. Gadreel would not move for decades when he was through with him.

They were making him look _incompetent._

"Sir, there has been so signs of them. They have virtually disappeared. No one has seen hide nor hair of them."

He growled, rubbing a hand over his chin, his left hand itching over his whip at his waist.

"Get the hounds."

The guards nodded, turning on the order, and in the distance he smiled at the howling from the hounds. They'd find those runaways, no angel could hide from the hounds of heaven, and once they found them they would pay for embarrassing him like this.

* * *

Gadreel whined in his sleep, interrupting them from their whispered conversation, and his eyes opened suddenly, wide, and full of terror.

He sat upright quicker then his injuries could take, and blotches of red slowly soaked into the back of his white bandages, struggling to get out from under the blankets and somewhere better, farther from that sound, somewhere safe. They were coming, he could hear them, they would bite into your wings and skin and the venom from their fangs burned for ages.

"The...the hounds...they are going to find us."

Elijah set a hand on his shoulder trying to ease his panic, "What brother?"

"The hounds. Thaddeus has summoned the hounds."

Samandriel gasped, hand coming up to cover his mouth again, he'd never seen the hounds before but he's heard the rumors. The hounds were vicious, they could find anything and everything, story told it that Thaddues let his hounds have at the prisoners under his watch.

He didn't want to feel that.

Elyon's face darkened, and he looked for something he could use as a weapon, Raphael still had his daggers on him, and the Healer was not foolish enough to leave any of his own weapons in the storage where anyone could break in and take it.

There was a scalpel on the side table, a few of them, and he reached for them before taking a position by the only door in and out of this place. Elijah motioned for Samandriel to take over for him with Gadreel, reaching for the little angel blade he always had tucked in his boot, and took position across from the Armour at the door.

They would have to be prepared.

Samandriel sat on the edge of the prisoners bed and reached for the pitcher of water the Archangel had left on the side table next to him. Pouring some in a cup and urging Gadreel to drink from it, he helped him carefully lay back down, they did not need someone panicking like him at a time like this.

If what he said was true then they all needed to be as focused as they could be.

* * *

"Dean what did you do?"

Sam stood when the older hunter walked in the door, noting his frost tinted hair, the archangel bullet had gone clean through Castiel's shoulder and they had managed to get the bleeding under control.

"I didn't do nothin that wasn't deserved. How's Cas doing?"

"I will be fine.", the seraph looked behind the hunter and gained a confused expression, it soon mixed with something akin to worry,"Where is Gabriel?"

* * *

Salathiel swayed unsteadily, bringing a hand up to his head as the room spun, Raphael never allowed him to do that to any of the angels he'd come to care for. And with the Forge having collapsed in on itself the internal flame was wearing weaker and weaker, doing something like drawing from that internal flame to heal his Armour brother was not a wise decision.

Gabriel reached for him as he stepped forward, wobbling sightly as he stepped, swaying dangerously. The Armour tumbled, nearly crashing into the floor, and grasped at the archangels hands as he caught him.

"Salathiel! Careful!"

Truth be told, the Armour fell limp, blinking rapidly and widely trying to come back to himself. Raphael was going to be sooo mad at him when he got back.

"I...I need to get back before..."

"You're in no shape to go anywhere."

The Healer's Armour glared at the Messenger, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, "No thanks to who? I should be the least of your concerns right now. Your friends are going to need a gun like you in their back pocket once Elyon decides enough is enough."

It was sad but it was true.

Out of all the Armours, though he'd prefer not to be on the bad side of any of them, Elyon was the one to avoid crossing. He was not the 'elder' of the Armours, they all being the same age, but his temper was shorter. He'd been only a fledgling, playing with the sword Father had given Michael, he and the other fledgling Armours playing in the Garden, when Zazriel had torn his favorite stuffed bear. Elyon had looked over at just the wrong moment.

And he'd caught on fire. Literally.

They'd freaked out and little fledgling Elyon had nearly burnt down half the Garden before Father had intervened.

The bear had been fixed without fail but it had been something that had gone down in their memory.

Salathiel collapsed against him, not much there to put up much of a fight, "Is it me or is the room really spinning?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Just you kiddo.", he set him down next to Nathanael, "Thanks for helping him."

"It's what I do."

* * *

Elijah grunted as he was thrown back, Samandriel tugging a sedated Gadreel off the cot and towards the Archangel's desk. Elyon snarled, picking himself up from the rubble of the splintered table and the shattered glass, reaching for the blade the other angel had dropped when the hound had flung him around like a rag doll. He'd gotten a good hit in before he'd been knocked aside into one of the shelves. The hound recovered quick though, quicker then he had, and turned on the others again.

Elijah didn't move.

Pushing himself up, he cracked his shoulders, and jumped forward.

The hound howled as the blade pierced through its throat. Elyon twisted the blade up expertly and dropped the dead animal to the side.

Thaddeus heard his hound cry out in agony and he screamed in rage, running down the path towards the storage room. Angels jumped from his path as he passed them, guards coming up behind him, blades drawn. He tore into the room. Gadreel whimpered softly and tried to hide behind the smaller angel in front of him.

"You killed my hound."

Elyon wiped the bloody blade off on his thighs, shrugging his shoulders before turning to face the Torturer, Gadreel whimpered at the sight of him and curled further into the Archangel's leather chair.

"Your mutt was annoying me."

He held up a hand when the other guards made to step in, for Thaddeus, this was now personal. He smiled to himself at the prisoners whimpers from across the room, when he unraveled his whip, music to his ears. Elyon finally turned to face him. He didn't look frightened, he didn't look unsure, if anything he looked bored.

And angry.

"You hurt my friend."

Thaddeus smiled at him, stepping further into the room, Gadreel ducked into Samandriel when he waved at them, "We were just playing. All in good fun. For me."

Elyon pointed the blade at him lazily, "Would he say the same thing? I don't think so. Go back to whatever rock you crawled out of."

"Only if you come back with me, and bring that traitor with you."

The Armour sighed, nodding, and stepped forward. Thaddeus lowered his whip, smiling to himself, his reputation preceeded him even through the Armours. Gadreel whined lowly at the thought of returning back under the torturer.

"Just you wait little song bird, I'll make you sing once more, just like I like it."

Samandriel held onto him tighter.

Elyon's shoulders went stiff, the muscles moving under the skin, and Elijah didn't so much as make a sound.

They jumped at each other in the next moment. A flurry of blades and sparks. Elyon yelled as the whip slashed across his cheek and reach up to dab at the line of blood. He growled lowly, the smile falling from the torturers face as he did, and the blade of Elijah's little dagger began to flicker orange with flames.

Samandriel and Gadreel watched, mesmerized, they had never seen Elyon lose his temper before.

"You broke the skin. Now it is my move."

Thaddeus grinned at him, menacingly, haunting, and cracked his whip. Each and every time he did the angel in the Archangel's chair would flinch, his body quaking. It amused him immensely that he could cause such a reaction from a fellow angel, perhaps too much, but he digresses. Elyon snarled at him, flames crawling up over his fingers curled around the blade, over his wrist, and up his arm. The torturer cracked his whip around harshly, Gadreel flinched, and silence fell upon them.

Shock overcame the other guards, under Thaddeus's direction, and the Armour smirked. His fingers curled around the whips end, bleeding from the lash, but the whip was pulled tight. Elyon shook his head, "You lose." and yanked the whip from the torturers hand.

Elijah stirred as the Armour and Torturer took their fight to the street outside, Thaddeus bodily tackling the other out the back window. Angels around them screamed, some gathered closer to watch them throw punches and grace, others ran and hid at the sight of Heaven's Torturer.

Thaddeus was well taught in the art of combat, a pupil from one of Michael's own classes, but Elyon held his own easily. Dodging and countering in step, so fluidly, they danced around each other in a dance few others could match.

He swiped at the dripping blood from his lip when the other rammed the butt of the blade into his face and growled, hand to hand forgotten, he drew his sword and they met in the middle at the same moment with a bright flash of power and sparks flew.

One of the Commanders best students and the Armour of the Commander locked in combat.

A sight none wanted to see.

Elyon's head whipped around when he sensed their approach, there was not hope in heaven that such a fight would go unnoticed, and met Samandriel's gaze.

"Go! _Go!_ Get out of here! _Get him out of here!_ "

...

 **Dunn Dunnn Dunnnnnn! Salathiel's fixed Nathanael? Thaddeus has found the escapees? Elyon killed the hound? He's told Samandriel to go? Where to? What's up with Zazriel and Lucifer?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Telentropy X: IT IS IT REALLY IS! Isn't he though? Elyon is the quiet type, the ones you gotta watch out for, he's used to being underestimated! He can kick butt with the best of them though! Well...Thaddeus DOES get his butt kicked...but don't wanna say by who!**

 **Robin0203: NO NO! DON'T CRY!HUGSSSSSSSSS!**

 **cutecookielove: Thanks buddy! You have no idea how much that means to hear! I think everyone can agree on that, Thaddeus is a butt, who needs his butt kicked! Hopefully they all come away from this!**

 **uNICOrnDIANGELO:Lol its all cool buddy! No words? Never made no one have no words before! YAY! Thank you so much!**

 **Star: It's okay buddy! I gotchu! (hugs tightly) I shall protect you!**

 _ **AN: So sorry this took so long to update! I promise it wont ever take that long again! Just been super busy with the holidays and work and everything but it should all be back on schedule and time again! No fear! Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others either! Promise the next one will be longer! I just needed to sort of get passed somethings first before I could get it there!**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR! LETS GO 2018!**_

* * *

Elyon grunted as Thaddeus used his moment of distraction to his advantage and kicked him in the chest. The Armour went flying back, slamming into the stone building he'd just come from, dust billowed up around them and silence reigned when no movement was made.

Heaven's Torturer smiled to himself, wiping at the blood dripping from his lip with the back of his hand, Samandriel stared at the hole in Raphael's storage and workshop, eyes wide and shining with untamed fear. Gadreel was barely hanging on, fingers gripping the younger angels shoulder hard enough to draw the smooth red blood.

Angels held their breath around them, watching in fright, at both Thaddeus being there and the Armour not moving. There was nothing even as the dust started to settle again.

"Let this be an example", he spit a mouthful of blood out as he stood, turning to face the masses, angels backed away from his attentions, cowering even though they had done no wrong, "This is what happens to angels who disobey. No matter their rank. They will be punished for their crimes."

Thaddeus motioned to his guards to apprehend the prisoner, and the traitor, Samandriel whirled, Gadreel twisting limply from his shoulder, as the guards slowly circled around him. Angels around them gasped, some averted their eyes, none willing to intervene.

Inside the workshop, bright green eyes opened slowly, blinking away the dark spots and fluttering closed a second time. Through the dust he could vaguely make out the prone form of his brother, blood was seeping out under him, something sticking through his stomach from whatever was there when he'd landed. He reached out sluggishly, hand shaking, grace nearly burnt out, and felt only a slight waiver of the other's sputtering grace. It reached back in its own way, weak and slowly fading on itself.

Pushing himself up, slowly, falling back down once with a grimace, books and broken jars and the such slowly slid from his back. It was as if there had been an explosion, they were in the middle of a war-zone, and he pushed himself up to his knees crawling across the stone flooring slowly.

His blade lay just beyond the other and he reached for it, looking out of the hole, gripping the blade tightly in his curled fingers. The edge bit into his skin, drawing fresh blood, coloring the silver red.

There was a hush that fell over the crowd out in the square, Thaddeus looked down at his midsection in confusion, a pinch drawing him from his reverie. His brows scrunched up as he looked down, hands ghosting over the hilt of a blade, head slowly turning upwards. His guards stopped dead in their tracks. Samandriel cowering lowly, Gadreel tucked closer and closer, neither seeing the events unfolding around them.

Standing in the hole of Rapheal's workshop was the silhouette of another angel, dust still hiding their identity even still, they dropped down from the stone ledge, moving around the rubble slowly.

Guards jumped at him.

They flew away with a mere wave of their hand.

Nothing was stopping him as he crossed the short distance, eyes glowing green, there was no pupil, just green. His entire body seemed to radiate, radiate _power_.

When nothing seemingly grabbed for them, Samandriel looked up to sneak a peek at what was happening now, his eyes widened at the sight of his brother. He had never seen this side of him, no one had, this had never happened before, not since he'd known him.

Elijah walked calmly, as if his feet knew where to take him, and though he was heads shorter then Thaddeus was, he came right up to stand before him. The Torturer looked down at him with numb wide eyes.

"When do you pay for yours?"

His voice echoed, travelling through the masses on the wind itself, and he reached for the hilt sticking out of the others stomach, fingers curling around the slick metal. Thaddeus gasped, taking a deep breath, and Elijah's grip tightened on his blade.

"Your reign of terror is over Thaddeus."

And he yanked up. The blade tore through flesh and grace, Thaddeus screamed, his fingers curling around Elijah's wrists. The other angel leaned in closer, "You should have left Gadreel alone."

The Head of the Prisoners collapsed, grace leaking from the wound in his chest, and Elijah sucked in a breath as the glowing dimmed and faded out, Samandriel watched as his brother and friend fell himself, knees buckling under him.

Silence had never been so deafening before.

* * *

"He took off, like he does, nothing new from him."

Castiel felt his grace skip a beat, him and Nathanael were not on the best of terms but he hoped that Dean hadn't done anything reckless, "Where is Nathanael?"

"With Gabriel."

Sam took his cue from Castiel, exchanging a look with him, and looked out behind his brother. To the burnt grass and the frozen tree, and the red and gold blood on the ground. His eyes narrowed slightly as something glimmering in the green caught his eye, a bullet casing, and he turned quickly when it dawned on him.

"Dean please tell me you didn't."

The elder hunter shrugged. In his opinion he hadn't done anything that hadn't been earned, Nathanael had hurt Cas, he had it coming to him. Needed to be reminded who he was dealing with here.

Castiel seemed to piece it together in the same moment that Sam had and he felt dread settle in the bottom of his belly, "Dean, what happened to Nathanael?"

This was a dire situation indeed, they could not handle another obstacle, not with what they were already dealing with at the moment. They did not have the time, resources, nor strength.

Not anymore.

"You took the bullets with you. What did you do with them?"

Dean waved a hand, "I shot him! Put a bullet in him like he did you!", Castiel went still, sucking in a breath, muscles going rigid. What he feared had become a reality.

"That is bad. Very bad."

* * *

Golden silver eyes snapped open suddenly, and they sucked in a deep breath, looking around rapidly. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Not clear enough to decipher what exactly it was that was wrong, but that feeling, the feeling that something that should never happen _had_ happened.

The Prince and The Messenger, it was not well known, but they were connected. Made from the same star, just at different stages in it's life cycle, they were the opposite of each other. Even when they did not speak, they were not in good terms with one another, the other was always within reach.

And like them, they were connected too, the Armours.

Something had happened to Elyon.

Something that should never have ever happened _had_ happened.

And he couldn't reach him anymore.

 _He wasn't there._

* * *

 **So finally an end to Thaddeus? And by Elijah's hand? What's going to happen to Samandriel and Gadreel now that they are in the open? Will Michael and Raphael show up? Will Elyon be okay?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Telentropy X: I KNOWWWW! MY POOR BABY! Thanks though man! I was worried it would be, kinda, bleh and weird! Elijah is my little power baby! He's special! I don't wanna promise anything!**

 **Robin0203: Hahaha! Someone most certainly is! And to the most unexpected person! He is! Michael adores Elyon! He adores them all!**

 **cutecookielove: LOL! Right! He needed to be dealt with! Takes things way too far! Maybe! I don't think he was, not really, not at first, but he did eventually use what he was taught to be used with defense to harm other angels. ITS OKAY! LOVE RAMBLES! I dont wanna give too much away! AHHH!**

 **Star: It's okay! It's okay!**

* * *

"Gabriel?"

The archangel turned at the call of his name, eyebrows meeting in concern, he should not be up and at it yet. His natural dark complexion was paler then it should be still, his grace was still trying to make up for the surge from hours ago.

"Sal you shouldn't be up yet."

His brothers armour was holding onto the door frame, fingers curled around it tightly, but he was an angel on a mission. There was something on his mind that he needed to share and he'd be damned if he didn't get the opportunity.

Elyon had said he couldn't tell _Raphael._

He never said anything about _Gabriel._

"No, no that's not important-"

"Well being the one who is going to have to face Raph when he finds out, I happen to think it's probably the most important thing-"

"I need to tell you something!"

He blinked, not used to such outbursts from him, _Salathiel_ was not someone who had these sorts of things. He was quiet. Well tempered. He was like a mini Raphael without the lightning, not saying he couldn't take it, he and his archangel were often times seen messing around with the thunderstorms on Earth. He was the calm to Raphael's temper. So whatever this little lightning rod had on his mind was something important enough that he was willing to risk snapping at the Messenger like this.

Gabriel sat back, "What's on your mind kiddo? Sit on down. Before you fall down."

Salathiel did as he was told, stumbling into the room, he wasn't good at keeping secrets. Okay, he was, there was things he was intending to take to his eternal grave, but this was something that someone needed to know, if there was anyway of anyone helping Michael then someone needed to know. Besides, technically he wasn't breaking his promise, he wasn't telling Raphael.

He took the seat opposite the archangel, and began to fiddle with his hands, a nervous tick.

The Archangel waited patiently, or, as patiently as Gabriel can wait for anything.

"Kiddo, just take a deep breath, and spit it out."

Nodding, he took a deep breath and, "Michael's fading."

And everything came to a grinding halt. Gabriel blinked. It took a moment to register.

Michael. Michael was _fading_. He shook his head, there was no way, surely someone would have told him. I mean its bad enough to just _die_ but for one to _fade_? This wasn't possible. The last time this had happened was right after...And...

Lucifer had been the one to fix him.

* * *

Despite what they may think, or attempt to convince themselves and others, Michael and Lucifer were more alike then they liked to admit. They took the same stance on certain things, such as younger angels keeping secrets and not doing as they were told, and it usually resulted in someone not being able to sit comfortably for a long time to come.

"You four are _what_?"

Zazriel was rubbing miserably at his bottom, trying to swallow his sniffles, Lucifer was rubbing at his shoulder, the venom long gone but still sore.

Not as sore as the armours bottom.

But sore.

"You...You heard me!"

"Kid.", Lucifer looked up at him, "Do not think I won't give you another round."

Zazriel was quick to shake his head, jumping back, hands still behind him.

"Then watch your tone."

Lucifer regarded him and rolled his eyes, beckoning younger angel closer, his armour sniffled again but moved to his side. Sitting awkwardly, squirming slightly in the spot, but melted into his side when the archangel pulled him closer.

"Take a deep breath."

He inhaled. Deeply. Watching the archangel closely. He made a small noise. Lucifer chuckled softly.

"And let it go you goofball."

He exhaled, looking down at the archangels hand when he held it out, "Firstly, give me the blade."

Zazriel nodded, handing it over without comment, watching and taking note as to where Lucifer stashed it, within his jacket on the right side.

"Now tell me again what you're planning."

"We need a new powerhouse in the big seat. Michael's gotta go. The masses agreed unanimously. It's time for a change of scenery. We need a new person in charge, Michael just isn't the right fit anymore."

"Zazriel that's a little treasonous."

Well, it was more then a little bit of treason, it was basically the biggest treason there could be. He hummed, leaning back into the pew again, scratching lightly at his shoulder. Looking around at their surrounds for a long minute.

"Why a decrepit church?"

"Kind of poetic."

He turned to look at the shorter angel, raising an eyebrow in confusion, semi-curiosity. Zazriel had always been a strange one. Sort of cryptic. Lucifer assumed he got it from Father.

Father was known for being cryptic.

"Poetic?"

"Look at it Luci.", Zazriel untangled an arm from his archangels side and motioned around, "It's falling apart. _Tarnished_. But it's still beautiful."

That it was. It still was a sight to see. Zazriel had strange taste, a strange eye, but it was always with well hidden meanings. He smiled down at him, pressing his lips to his nose lightly in teasing, if there was one angel not technically considered fallen that he didn't have an issue with, it was him.

"You're lucky I like you so damn much."

Zazriel smiled and squirmed slightly, "Did you have to b-"

"Don't ruin the moment bucko. You earned it. Not going to be disrespected."

He felt the younger nod.

* * *

The crowd couldn't move, they didn't dare, silence rang louder then anything. Samandriel was still struggling to keep Gadreel from falling completely to the ground, he was still in no shape to be having this much excitement and was quickly loosing his ability to stand on his own, and Samandriel was not strong enough to keep him on his feet.

Angels parted quickly, bowing away at their arrival, Raphael looked at his building in shock. Eyes taking in every piece of rubble and broken stone. All his work, his experiments, everything was destroyed.

Michael took one look.

"What happened here."

No one wanted to be the one to step forward and explain what had just happened here. He looked around at all the angels, his eyes staying momentarily on Samandriel and Gadreel, and he kneeled next to Thaddeus. Pressing two fingers he felt for a beat of grace, it was weak, barely there. He would be lucky to be half of what he was, take eons for him to build up his grace once more.

"Thaddeus, can you open your eyes?"

"NO!"

Michael's head shot up at the outburst, eyes locking on the angel it had come from, even Raphael turned from looking over Elijah. His hands were burnt. Completely roasted. Samandriel swallowed at the archangels attentions on him, adjusting his grip on Gadreel's limp body.

"What did you say?"

His voice wasn't raised, it wasn't threatening, but it still made some rustle their wings in reaction. Samandriel licked his lips.

"N-No-He-He doesn't deserve your help."

Michael made a small noise, eyes drifting back to Gadreel, "And who, little angel, would?"

"E-Elyon."

The elder Archangel stood instantly, leaving Thaddeus there on the ground, he pretended not to hear the rustle of chortles behind him from the crowd. This little angel had his complete and utter attention. Samandriel struggled to keep Gadreel from falling, adjusting his grip again.

"He-He was hurt-Thaddeus hurt him."

Michael's eyes widened, following the younger angels finger, and he bolted towards the wrecked building.

* * *

Elyon sucked in a deep breath, eyes fluttering open, and he coughed softly. Grimacing as the pain hit him tenfold. Eyes slowly, he looked down at the cause of such pain, and his breathing quickened.

There was a pole stuck through his stomach.

"Mi-Mich-Michael?"

He wanted Michael. Michael knew how to make it better. He knew how to make everything better.

"Mich-Michael?"

* * *

 **There is so much going on! Gabriel knows about Michael! Salathiel told him that and other things! Lucifer knows about the plan between the armours! And Michael knows about Gadreel! Whats going to happen now? What does Lucifer have to do with Michael fading? Will Elyon be okay? Elijah?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Telentropy X: I KNOW! Elyon needs help and he needs it fast! Michael had better get to it! Before its too late! Haha! He's such a brat! Lucifer has his hands full! What is Lucifer without his sass! I don't know man! I DON'T KNOW! LOL Jk just kidding! I do know!**

 **Robin0203: I know! Michael was more concerned about Elyon then he was anything else! Elijah done goofed up! Raph's not gonna be happy about it!**

 **cutecookielove: Thank you buddy! Perhaps, perhaps, not going to give anything away lol! Michael and Elyon need some moments, they have a lot of things to work out, including this plan of his.**

 **Star: RIGHT! I FELT SO BAD!**

 _ **AN: Sorry for the delay in updating! Been pretty busy lately! But I have come chapters in the works! So shouldn't take as long this time to update!**_

* * *

Elijah groaned and turned slightly, his fingers flexed on the own accord and he woke completely, the pain was blinding. A white hot agonizing burn ran up his fingers and through his entire arms. He could only barely bite out a whimper, a hand settled warmly over his temple, blanketing him in a warm soothing grace and there was no mistaking who it was.

His eyes blinked slowly, squinting at the blinding headache, a face slowly came into view.

"Easy little brother, easy now."

Samandriel struggled to keep the bigger angel up on his feet, and the remaining archangel gave an exasperated but fond sigh, "Sama come here and lay him down here before you hurt yourself as well."

Elijah whined as his hands were lifted for closer examining, the younger angel nodded, blushing at the slight scolding tone, and struggled to walk over to them. Gadreel grunted as he fell over, a large hand catching the back of his head at just the right moment to prevent it from smacking back hard against the stone.

The masses all shuffled and murmured when Raphael turned a look on them, it wasn't a threatening look, it wasn't harsh, but it was a _look_ only that an older could give to a younger.

"Don't you all have duties to attend to?"

That got them moving, no one wanted to be on the receiving end to one of the Healers scoldings, he stopped one with a finger, "Sampson, come here a moment", the small cherub looked around to his peers for help and when none came to the front, he nervously stepped forward. Skilled fingers reached for his wing and soothed his nerves away, he gave a soft purr of comfort, "Yes brother?"

Raphael smiled at him, "Go to my office in the Hospital, and fetch me the jar with the red lid."

"Red lid?"

"Red lid, and be quick on it, come now."

Sampson left them, still relishing in the residual tingles of the healers grace sifting through his feathers. Samandriel went silent at his side, fiddling with his hands, with the crowd back to their work and Elijah drifting, Raphael turned his attentions to the younger.

"Whats on your mind fledgling? Are you harmed?"

He shook his head silently, the elder hummed softy, "Tell me what ails you little one."

"I didn't do anything. They all got hurt and I cowered away like a fledgling."

Raphael hummed, "You did more then you think little one, don't discredit yourself, belittle yourself so. Your help was invaluable."

The younger smiled slightly, eyes shining only slightly brighter, when the Archangel rubbed at his head, "You and I are going to have a long talk little one."

* * *

The dust was still settling when Michael crested the ruined doorway, eyes wide and alert, looking in every which way for the armour. Elyon had been at his side for nearly as far back as he could remember. Gabriel hadn't been completely out of fledgling-hood when they'd been given to the first born fold. He didn't want to think of there being a possibility of not having the little trouble maker there, at his side, at his shoulder.

Waving a hand in front of his face, waving the dust from his face, "Elyon?"

"Mi-Mich-Michael?"

There was the voice, the voice meant alertness, alertness meant he was still there. He bolted from the doorway, through the dust and debris, trying to make his way to the armours side as quick as possible. Elyon was reaching for the pole in his stomach, hands ghosting around the object, eyes cloudy.

"No no," the archangel stayed his hand when it reached for the pole again, "Don't touch it."

"Hu-Hurts..."

He nodded, looking him over, reaching up to cup his cheek gently, "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay.", Michael wasn't sure what to do and part of him wondered if that assurance was more for himself then the actual injured angel. Elyon huffed, breathing in quickly, his eyes screwing shut in the pain that was brought from his moving. It was only slight, a shiver really, but it was agonizing. Instead of reaching for the pole again, he reached for his archangels hand, Michael grasped his just as tightly.

His mind reeled to fall into place, so that he may know how to help his favored little brother, to get them out of here.

And it took a minute.

"We need to get the pole out of you."

Elyon nodded, gripping his hand still, and turned when the archangel wrapped his hand around the pole itself. His grace was like the fires in the pit, burning hotter then the sun, and when focused on one thing could melt through without issue. The pole began to glow a dark orange, and he had to let the youngers hand go to catch the top of the pole when it bent to the side. The younger sucked in a breath as the pole shifted and the archangel tossed the unneeded end to the side.

"I'm going to lift you.", Michael bent, pulling the youngers hands up to his shoulders, "Hold on. Don't let go."

He nodded, fingers curling weakly into the robe he wore, and sucked in a deep breath when the archangel placed a hand on either side of his back, fingers spread around the remaining piece of the pole, and lifted him upwards.

Michael pulled him up slow, blood soaking into his shirt and dripping down the others back, he pulled him in close once he was completely free'd tucking him in close. Elyon gripped harder, inhaling deeply and harshly, "Hu-hurts!"

"I know I know, just a moment, we will get help."

He nodded again.

* * *

Gabriel paced the living room to his safe house, Salathiel watched him sluggishly, head moving side to side slowly. He knew that he was supposed to keep it a secret, that Elyon was very specific when he said not to tell anyone, but things didn't get better keeping it to yourself. Things got better when someone who could help knew what was going on.

"Have you told anyone? Raphael? Anyone?"

He shook his head, "No one but you."

The messenger nodded, turning back to continue his pacing, "We need to get help then."

"Raph is gonna kill me."

"Oh you bet it.", he finally came to a stand still, turning to face him, "He's gonna kill us both. You think you're his first charge? I haven't been on the receiving end of one of his scoldings for eons and I'm not exactly looking forward to it, would have been best if it was just you."

 _No offense._ Was left unsaid and it wasn't like Salathiel could judge him on it. No one in their right mind wanted to have the Healer upset at them.

"What do we do?"

Though Michael had done many horrid things, to every sort of creature, angel or not, he had done horrid things to many people, he was still their older brother. One couldn't help but remember the good times passed, of being fledglings and playing with the elder in the garden or in the sky. Michael had been gentle, despite contrary belief, one of the gentlest angels there was.

A protective presence that made anyone feel safe and loved.

And though he'd done theses horrid things in the recent decades they didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Especially something like him fading.

"We need to find Lucifer."

That had Salathiel on his feet, almost tumbling over in his quick motion, but that statement brought a whole bucket full of consequences. Sure they had all been on board with replacing Michael, never knowing exactly why Elyon had come to such a decision in regards to his archangel, and yet he had finally shared his reasons and trusted him to keep them within their fold.

And he'd gone and told Gabriel who now wanted to tell Lucifer.

"No! We can't tell him!"

Gabriel went still at his outburst and turned slowly to face him, eyes set harshly, " _We_ can't tell him? No. You're right. _We_ won't. Oh no, little brother, _you're_ going to tell him."

* * *

 **Michael's gotten Elyon off the pole! But its not the end of the road yet! Raphael not taking anyone's crap right now! Him and Samandriel are going to have a long long talk! And Elijah. Gabriel knows about Michael's situation and he's going to make Salathiel tell Lucifer? How will Lucifer react? Who else is he going to have to tell?**


End file.
